


Hellsing: Demon Reborn

by moviefan_92



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Abduction, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demons, Devils, Dracula Influence/References, Drama, Familiars, Gen, Ghouls, Heavy Angst, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Post-Canon, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired By Hellsing, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mad Science, Nazis, Planning Adventures, Rebirth, Religion, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: Post-anime/manga.Alucard returns after 30 days instead of 30 years. He, Integra, and Seras are all that remains of Hellsing. But Millennium has not completely fallen. Turns out that the major is still alive, and upon discovering that Alucard has returned, becomes intent on destroying him and the rest of Hellsing. But the major isn't the one pulling the strings anymore as Millennium's true mastermind comes into the light, wanting to meet Alucard, Integra, and Seras in person. They know it's a trap, but this could be their one and only chance to defeat Millennium's leader for good. But their enemy may prove too strong for even Alucard to defeat.Adventure/Supernatural/Crime/Drama/Horror/Sci-Fi/Angst/Suspense/Spiritual. Rated for violence, language, gore, and disturbing plot.STORY COMPLETE





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This idea came to me a while ago and has been buzzing around in my head nonstop ever since. So I finally put it on paper, figuratively speaking. It has no relation to my other "Hellsing" story, so you don't have to worry about reading that one to understand this one. This one takes place right after the manga ends, so there are lots of spoils. The only difference is, as the plot summary states, is that Alucard comes back after 30 days instead of 30 years. And just so you know, the rating of this story will most likely change to an 'M' rating in later chapters. Just keep that in mind. I'm also brainstorming ideas for a different title, so the name of the story may change too.)
> 
> "…talking…"
> 
> '…thinking…'
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Originally posted on 10/01/11 - 01/13/13 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7427927/1/Hellsing-Demon-Reborn>_**

 

 

**" HELLSING: DEMON REBORN"**

**Prologue**

"DON'T DISAPPEAR!"

The order echoed throughout the room. Though the one the order was intended for was well out of earshot, even for a vampire, it was still met with an answer.

"No, this is farewell, my master, Integra."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. As the major had so "thoughtfully" prepared, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing received an up close view of Alucard, the king of vampires, fading out of existence. Not dying, but becoming nothing, a set of imaginary numbers, as the major had said. And not even a direct order from his master could stop it.

Eye closing, the vampire king's body became transparent, then faded away completely. The only evidence of him having been there at all was the bloody massacre he had left behind and the red glowing symbol that had been on the back of his gloves, residing on the spot where he had been standing.

Integra was in shock. Alucard was gone. He had actually been defeated for the first time since facing her ancestor, the great Abraham Van Helsing. Only this time, he was gone for good.

Truthfully, she had never thought he could truly be defeated. As the king of vampires, he was incredibly powerful and as close to immortal as one could get, and he had also absorbed so many lives that the thought of him dying was absurd. But the major had figured out a way. Not just to kill him, but to erase him.

Her mind drifted back to what the major had told her not too long ago. That strange cat-like boy, the warrant officer, Schrödinger, had willingly allowed himself to get absorbed by Alucard, not knowing what the warrant officer truly was. According to the major, Schrödinger carried the will of his namesake's self-observing cat; whatever the hell that meant. Both the warrant officer and the major had claimed that he was everywhere and nowhere as long as he was self-aware.

Alucard's key to his so-called immortality had been used against him. Having absorbed millions of lives and minds, Schrödinger could no longer distinguish himself from all the others that Alucard had taken into his being. Unable to recognize himself, Schrödinger had become nothing, and now being part of Alucard, made the vampire king nothing as well.

A sinister chuckle came from behind her, bringing Integra's mind back to the present, and to the man that lived for the sole purpose to make others suffer. "I did  _nothing_  on my part," the major told her, "but  _everything_  that was him has disappeared."

Integra was filled with fury, burning as hot as the flames that filled the room as she turned towards the madman, gun raised. But the major didn't seem the least bit intimidated by her, even as he sat defenseless before her.

"I have been living for the sake of this day." He continued. "I've been living for the sake of this  _moment._  In this war of mine that I kept on losing, for the first time  _I WON!_ "

She fired, hitting the major right in the head. He fell to the ground, his insane grin still plastered on his face. But Integra didn't stop there. She fired repeatedly, wanting to blow that smirk off his face, but he kept smiling, even as his face split open and his body blew apart. Blood and mechanical parts poured from his body, but Integra's focus was still on that cocky grin on his face. Even now he wouldn't stop smiling.

"War…" he muttered. "It has been… a great war…"

Integra aimed at his head again, wanting to make sure there was no chance for his survival. "DIE!" she shouted, emptying the clip into his head. "Someone like you just needs to die!"

She kept pulling the trigger, even when she had used all her ammunition. Even with the major lying dead at her feet, she wasn't satisfied. After all the pain and suffering he had caused, she didn't think any type of death was good enough for the major. She hoped the Hell she sent him to was a thousand times worse than the one he had unleashed up the world.

"Is this what you call a good war, major?" she asked his corpse. "This cannot even be regarded as a war. Being on the verge of death for sixty years, you are now merely breathing your last breath. You need to die! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WHAT YOU DESERVED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yes, yes, I know that this chapter is really just a recap of what happened at the end of the manga, before the 30 year time gap, but that's just because this is the prologue. The next chapter is when the real plot will begin to emerge, so I hope you'll stay tuned for that.)


	2. Thirty Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This next chapter starts out the same as the very end of the manga with a few modifications, but the rest of the chapter and the remainder of the story will be original. So I hope you enjoy it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 1: Thirty Days**

"He kept cutting up and cutting down approaching Nazi soldiers. It was as if there was no match for him in the whole of England. He sliced every approaching enemy in two parts. And I've heard that in the end, he strapped a bomb to his body and blew up an entire enemy air battleship… Really. Really, really. Totally serious. It is all true, so please pay the bill for a new helicopter… If you  _please_. Please."

Integra hung up the phone and sat back on the sofa in the hotel suite. With a sigh, she moved her hair back, revealing a patch covering her left eye; a little souvenir from the war they fought just thirty short days ago. She was lucky that's all she lost, physically anyway. Losses in general were far too many to count, the greatest lost being Alucard. All that remained of him was the stone block that had been carved out of the floor where the vampire king had been standing when he disappeared.

And his fledgling, who crept into the room once Integra finished her call. "So… um, how'd it go?"

Integra smirked humorlessly. "How do you think? Tell me, Seras, how would anyone react when one delivers news of the death of a loved one?"

Seras Victoria frowned, realizing the foolishness of her question. "Surely it's hard for Mr. Penwood's family…"  _'And the way you talk is almost like that of a mafia.'_

"It's ok. They must learn to endure hardship. Especially if his grandson is going to be trained to take his place."

Frowning, Seras cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

This time Integra's smile was genuine. "When I die, Hellsing will come to an end." She ignored the young vampire's gasp and continued. "When this happens,  _they_  will be the ones to carry one. After that, there should be a state-controlled government agency to take on the job. It's no longer the era of organizations led by family lines." She leaned back and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Besides, I feel a bit tired."

Seras studied her. "Huh? You don't seem to be tired though."  _'Please don't talk that way.'_  She decided to try and make the older woman laugh. "Don't say things like 'When I die'…" She changed her voice, doing her best impression of Alucard. "If you really want to, then let me drink your blood." She smiled widely. "Look, look! I'm mimicking Master."

Rather than getting a laugh, she received a kick to the head by the Hellsing leader. Falling down, she looked up at Integra with big sad eyes. "You didn't have to kick me for that!"

"Don't you dare say it, even as a joke!" Integra snapped. "Bloody idiot!" Her anger suddenly shifted to the vampire king himself. She had yet to forgive him for vanishing. "Besides, what is that  _blockhead_  Alucard doing? He didn't come back at all!" Her anger went back to Seras again as she glared at her with accusing eyes. "Didn't you say that he will return?"

Seras smiled happily. She still believed that he would return someday. "He  _will_  come back. I  _know_  it." She pointed to the two scars on her neck from the bite that turned her into a vampire. "Because he drank my blood."

Integra grumbled. She wished she shared Seras' enthusiasm, but she didn't cling to such hope. Perhaps she had faith because she was Alucard's fledgling, and thus shared a special connection with the vampire king. But she shared a special connection of master and servant with Alucard too, just as he shared with Seras.

It could be the bite and/or the exchange of blood. Maybe Seras could sense something that she couldn't. But even so, connection or not, that still didn't mean Alucard could return, especially if he was nothing. Nothing from nothing leaves nothing, as the saying goes. Alucard had, according to the major, ceased to exist.

That had been thirty days ago.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

That night, as the full moon rose, an ominous presence appeared in the hotel. From out of the shadows, the dark figure of a man silently made his way over to the bed where Integra lay sleeping peacefully.

The man's gaze rested on the woman's neck and he bent over, slowly bringing his mouth towards the tender flesh, exposing his shark-like teeth.

As quick as lightning, Integra sat up, pulling her gun out from under the pillow and firing holy ammunition into the man's dark heart. The impact of the bullet knocked him backwards and the man crashed into the wall and went down.

The door immediately burst open and Seras rushed in. "What happened? Master?"

She immediately spotted the man lying in the corner and turned on the light so both she and Integra could see his face. The man was dressed in blood red leather, his head bent over with his black hair obscuring his face, the bullet wounds in his chest already healed.

A sinister chuckle rose up from the man as he lifted his head, revealing his eerily handsome pale features, his copper eyes dancing with amusement. "What a violent welcome. And you're noisy, as always."

Seras' face lit up with pure joy. "Master!"

Integra was a little more professional, keeping her face calm and neutral. "Late homecoming, eh, Alucard?" She gave him a stern look. "What were you doing?"

The vampire king smirked. "I had to find one life out of the 3,424,867 lives inside of my own life inside of me. It took me some time, but I managed to find it and isolate it from the others, allowing it to maintain its individuality. And so I have returned."

Integra crossed her arms and glared down at him. "You disobeyed an order. I specifically ordered you  _not_  to disappear, yet you did anyway."

He gave her a cocky grin. "Not quite. I followed your order. It just took me some time."

Her eyes narrowed. Alucard knew just how to push anyone's buttons. He was a master at pissing people off. "You must feel like drinking blood, don't you?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "From  _me_."

A hungry look appeared in Alucard's eyes. "Ah,  _yeah_. Thirty days without eating  _anything_. I'm  _hungry_."

Integra was tempted not to provide him with the nourishment he needed after that little stunt he pulled, even though she knew that he would never really drink from her unwillingly. She humphed and bite her finger, just enough to draw blood, and held her bleeding finger over his head. As the drops of red dripped from her finger, Alucard's tongue snaked out to catch the delicious fluid.

"Welcome home,  _count_." She told him.

Alucard grinned. "I'm home,  _countess_."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Elsewhere, another ominous being was feeling as giddy as a schoolboy. A sadistic smile was plastered on his face ever since his victory. His dreams had finally come true after so long, and he was enjoying ever minute of it. It wouldn't be much longer before he secured his victory and claimed it fully.

"Things are running smoothly?" he asked, speaking with a thick German accent.

He was answered by a hooded woman standing beside him. "We are waiting on Jasper to inform us of Hellsing's plans. Soon we will be ready to finish the job."

"Excellent." He cried. "I can hardly contain my excitement. Defeating Alucard was the ultimate victory, and once Hellsing is out of the way, nothing will stop our beautiful never ending war."

The woman glanced at him. "But, Major, what of the Vatican, Section 13, and-"

"The Vatican are nothing." Replied the major, the very one that had orchestrated the whole attack. "They are nothing more than flies for us to swat. Defeating Alucard was the ultimate victory. Nothing we face can measure up to him. Therefore, we can take anything they throw at us. And once we rid the word of Seras Victoria, the last remnants of Alucard will be gone. Then we will be free to unleash an eternal war upon this world."

He laughed like the madman he was. All around him, ghouls laughed along with him, simply because he was laughing rather than because they found humor in the situation.

When his laughter subsided, he turned to look across the room at a large metal coffin resting against the wall. Taking up a wine glass, he raised it to the coffin in a toast. "Here's to the great one, who allowed all this to be possible."

The other occupants in the room gave the traditional Nazi salute towards the coffin. But it was soon interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. The major didn't seem bothered by this interruption and extracted the cell from his pocket, flipping it open.

"Yes? … Ah, Jasper, I was wondering when you would call. How are things going with our friends?" When he received the report, his joy was replaced by disbelief. "What? Impossible! You say Alucard is alive? … That can't be! He no longer exists! … Are you sure it's him? … Could you be mistaken? … Isolated Schrödinger from his other lives? How? … That does not tell me anything!"

In his anger, he threw the phone against the wall, breaking it. His insanely gleeful face was now twisted into a mask of anger and fury.

The hooded woman glanced at him. "Major, did I hear correctly? Alucard has somehow returned from oblivion?"

"That is Sergeant Jasper's report." The major seethed. "My precious plan, my beautiful victory, he has taken it from me. Damn him!" He crushed the wine glass in his palm, but his angry frown soon shifted into his insane smile once again. "But I suppose this is a blessing in disguise. Yes, now I have the privilege of once again having the chance to defeat the great Alucard. I enjoyed it so the first time. I can't wait to feel the sensation of absolute victory once again. And the fact that he managed to find a way to ruin my perfect plan will just make my real victory all the sweeter. Oh yes, I can hardly wait to start planning again. My war with Alucard is just beginning."

His excitement was cut short by a harsh whisper in the most evil of voices that emitted from metal coffin.  _"No."_

The major turned towards the coffin. "No?"

" _No."_  the voice repeated emotionlessly, sounding like a grumble and a whispering hiss at once.  _"You have had your chance, Major. I allowed you to play your games with the vampire, Alucard, but I grow impatient. The plan shall move ahead as scheduled. Nothing more will interfere with it. I have waited too long already, I am done waiting."_

"Is this wise?" the woman asked. "You are still weak, my lord. To meet with them now could prove to be dangerous to you."

" _Do you doubt my superiority?"_  The voice didn't wait for a reply.  _"No one is greater than I am. Besides, I have wanted to meet the vampire king for a long time now."_

Frustration appeared on the major's face. "But you are not yet, complete. If there is someone that could stop us, it would be him. Please, give me one more chance. I too have waited so very long. I promise I will not fail a second time."

" _No."_  the voice hissed.  _"I wait no longer. We shall annihilate Hellsing and the world as planned. That is my final decision."_

The major was clearly not happy, but he dare not argue. "And what of Alucard?"

" _I will crush him."_

The major was quiet for a few moments before bowing his head. "As you wish, master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Alucard is back, and the major is still alive. Not only that, but an unknown evil entity has revealed itself to be behind Millennium. As I promised, the next chapter and the ones to follow will be my own original story. Stay tuned for more.)


	3. An Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Not much happens in this chapter. It's mostly just a big confrontation and, as the chapter title says, an invitation. Hope you enjoy it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2: An Invitation**

"So," said Seras, "what's the plan now?"

Integra merely took a puff on her cigar. "Plan? There is no plan. Hellsing is finished."

Seras looked from Integra to Alucard then back again. "But, now that Master has returned-"

"Nothing has changed." Integra interrupted. "We're still on our own. No home, no men, no headquarters, no funds, no organization, no nothing. Hellsing is finished."

"But what of the queen? Aren't you on good terms with her? Couldn't she help us?"

"That won't work." Alucard replied. "As far as the public knows, Hellsing doesn't exist, and the queen has to keep up that front. We're on our own from here on out, Police Girl."

"He's right." Intregra agreed, taking another puff on her cigar. "It's just the three of us from here on out. All we can do now is cover our tracks, then disappear."

Seras couldn't believe. She had believed that nothing could get Integra down. She was sure that she would have some kind of plan. And when Alucard had returned, that belief had grown. But now she was being told that they were finished? It just couldn't be.

"Then… what do we do?"

Integra let out a breath of smoke. "Move on. Find a new place in the world. That's what people do; they evolve and they adapt. We'll just find a way to live. I'll most likely have to spend the rest of my life in hiding from the authorities, then after that, it's up to the two of you to decide what to do for the rest of eternity."

Seras tried desperately to find a solution. "The Vatican! Could they-"

"The Vatican doesn't give a rat's ass about us." Alucard interrupted. "In fact, I'm sure they would have preferred that we hadn't survived the war. They'll probably leave our master in peace, but a century or two down the road, they may send men after us." He grinned at the thought. "Of course we'll simply slaughter all those that come for us."

Seras opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again as she found an argument. "But there are still other vampires out there, aren't there?"

Alucard chuckled. "Oh yes, there's always an endless supply of scum and filth in this world, not all of them vampire. It'll be up to the two of us to make sure they don't rise again like Millennium did, and to crush them if they ever do. The war will never truly be over, only battles may be won. The major may be gone, but others will always rise to take his place. I relish the thought of what the future may hold."

Seras wasn't sure what to think of that. She knew that she would never leave her master, but what was she and Alucard supposed to do for the rest of eternity? Simply fade into the darkness, only to step into the light when the monsters crossed the line? The thought made her feel so uneasy. How would she deal with a future of such uncertainty?

' _Take it one day at a time, I suppose.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Alucard immediately faded into the shadows since the room was only booked for two, and Integra glanced at Seras expectantly. With a sigh, she went to answer the door, only opening it a crack.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked.

"Package." Came a reply from the other side.

Seras glanced at Integra questioningly. The older woman mouthed something and Seras repeated what was mouthed. "Um, who's it from?"

"It was brought to the front desk. It's labeled for the occupants of this room."

Seras looked back at Integra again, and received a nod. Opening the door with lightning speed, she snatched the package out of the man's hand and closed the door. She held the package out in front of her carefully, her police instincts telling her that it could be a bomb.

Integra seemed to share her thoughts. "Alucard, check it."

Seras jumped as the vampire king appeared right next to her. "As you wish."

He reached out for the package and his hand fazed right through it. Seras cried out, holding the package as far away from her as possible, afraid it might blow. "Wait, let me put it down first!"

Alucard smirked at her unease. "Relax, Police Girl. It'll take more than a bomb to kill one of my fledglings."

Sears sweat-dropped.  _'Perhaps, but it'll still hurt.'_

Alucard retracted his hand from the package. "It's safe, whatever it is."

"Open it, Seras."

The police girl cut her eyes.  _'Is this what I've been reduced to, a guinea pig?'_

But she did as she was told, tearing the brown paper off the package and opening it. Inside was a rather familiar device that she had seen somewhere before.

"Hey, isn't this one of those TV things that Schrödinger brought to the palace when we met the queen?" she asked. Something else fell out of the box and she bent down to pick it up. "Oh, a remote too. And there's a note attached to it. It says  _'Turn Me On'._ "

Integra was giving the TV a suspicious look. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

With a sigh, Seras pointed the remote at the TV and turned it on. At first there was just static, but voices could be heard

" _It's just… that and… up until… we'll have to…"_

Remembering what Schrödinger had done, she pressed the button several. Through the static, images could be seen a few times and the voices could be made out a little better.

" _So that's what we'll have to… Oh wait, is that on? Did they get the package already? Hello, Sir Integra, is that you? Can you hear me? Testing, one, two, three. Are you there?"_

"We're here!" Integra said loudly. "Who are you and what do you want? How did you know we were here? How do you even know who we are?"

" _Just a moment, we're not getting a clear picture. This piece of junk."_  There was the sound of something hitting the TV from their side and the picture appeared.  _"Ah, that's better. Can you see me now?"_

Actually, they couldn't since whoever it was remained hidden in the shadows, though their voice did sound familiar, or at least similar to someone else they knew.

"If you'd turn on the lights, we'd be able to see you better." Integra replied.

" _In good time. Lets get reacquainted first. That goes for you too, Alucard. Don't bother hiding, cause I know you're there."_

With his arrogant smirk in place, the vampire king moved on screen. "Hello again."

" _Ah, there you are, my friend. So good to see you. It's been so long since we've truly seen each other face to face. Although, I am rather surprised to see you at all."_

The vampire king chuckled. "I could say the same for you, but for some reason I'm not at all surprised. Delighted, but not surprised."

Both Integra and Sears appeared confused. "You know who this man is?" asked the former.

"But of course. We've known each other for quite some time, but have only recently become reacquainted." He turned his attention back to the TV. "Isn't that right, Major?"

The look on Integra and Seras' faces was priceless. The major openly laughed at their expressions.  _"You should see the look on your faces right now. Oh, I do wish I could take a picture. It's not every day the leader of Hellsing is rendered speechless."_

"But I killed you!" Integra shouted. "I filled your body with bullets and even blew your fucking head apart! How the hell are you still alive?"

The major chuckled.  _"A good question,_  mein Fräulein,  _but I'm sure you can figure it out after this lesson about myself."_  He sat back in his chair.  _"It is not a secret that I admire and envy the power of a vampire. After making so many, it has indeed crossed my mind to become one myself."_

Integra's eyes narrowed. "So you really did make yourself one?"

" _No, I did not. As I told my good doctor, I will never become a vampire. I am me, totally and completely me. I am purely human, and will use my own abilities as a human to make my mark."_  He leaned forward some.  _"Now tell me,_  mein Fräulein _, when you supposedly killed me, blowing my head apart, as you yourself stated, did you not notice anything other than entrails flow out of my body? Was there not something there that would not be found in a normal human?"_

Her thoughts returned to a month ago to when she emptied her gun into the major's carcass. She knew right away what he was talking about. Along with blood and guts, wires and metal had flown out as well. She had overlooked the fact that he was a cyborg, narrowing it down to the fact that he was completely insane and willing to do anything to see his endless war.

" _Yes,"_ the major replied,  _"you are beginning to understand. Controversy to what_ that  _major said, he was not human, but merely granted the will of a human. My will. But me, the real me, would remain entirely human. Which brings me to my next question. Did it not seem strange to you, that a man who was a former first lieutenant in World War II was as young and fit as the major you killed?"_

His hand went to a joint stick on his chair, and he rolled forward into the light. He was not the same major they knew. He was a feeble old man. His skin was covered in wrinkles, and what was left of his hair was completely white. Confined to a wheelchair, a breathing mask was attached to his face, distorting his voice, the tube connected to an oxygen tank on the back of his wheel chair.

" _As you can clearly see, I have become a sick, weak, old man. But my will is as strong as ever. I had a cybernetic copy of myself created to continue my work and bring forth my never ending war even long after the real me has died off."_  His grin widened.  _"Yet it seems my mortal human body has outlasted even the one that was meant to last a thousand years. It appears that Fate itself wishes for the original man to be the one to defeat the monster, eh, Alucard?"_

The vampire king wore a similar smile on his face. "I have said it many times, only a man can kill a monster. It seems that you are one of the few people that understand that, Major. To give up your humanity is to admit that you are weak, that you are not good enough to get the job done yourself."

Seras glanced at her master, now understanding a little more why he had such respect for the Hellsing family, being the only ones to truly defeat him, and why he had been so against Father Anderson becoming a monster.

" _Well said, Alucard, well said indeed. You see, Sir Hellsing, we can see eye to eye."_

"Enough of your games!" Integra snapped. "What is it you want? You wouldn't expose yourself to us after we so conveniently thought you were dead without reason."

The major chuckled.  _"Straight to business, I see. Very well, lets get down to it. I am speaking to you because I wish to arrange a meeting."_

"Isn't that what this is?"

The major's grin widened.  _"A_ face to face _meeting."_

Seras looked shocked, but Alucard and Integra appeared interested. "Interesting." The latter remarked. "And why would you make such a request?"

" _Please!"_ the major cried.  _"We are all professionals here. In war, the leaders of both sides must eventually meet at some point. Wouldn't you like to meet the_  real  _me, Sir Hellsing?"_

A smile grazed Integra's lips at the opportunity to truly put the major down. "For what purpose?"

" _Simply to talk, and to truly look into the eyes of the enemy, and not through a damn TV. I really do want to meet you, and I am not the only one. My master wants to meet you as well."_

This statement was met with silence. While excitement lit up Alucard's eyes, Integra's expression revealed nothing. Only Seras showed genuine surprise.

"Hold on a moment." She said. "You said  _your_  master. I thought you were the one in charge."

The major found this funny.  _"Ah, Miss Victoria, you should really learn military ranking. I am but a major in this grand war. There are those that have a higher rank."_

Seras' eye twitched. "I do know military rank." She muttered irritably.

"So who is your master?" Integra asked.

" _If you want to know, then you will meet us at the arranged time and place. Taped to the back of this TV is a letter. Inside it you will find a list of directions and instructions on where and when to find us. I have made the first move,_  mein Fräulein,  _the next is yours."_

With that said, the TV shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: A challenge/invitation has been granted to Integra. We all know what Alucard is hoping for, but what will Integra's decision be? Both sides are down to their last men. Next chapter is going to be really deep and meaningful, so look forward to it.)


	4. Integra's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm very happy with the way this chapter turned out. It's really deep, and gives a good look into the mindset of both Integra and Alucard, or at least how I perceive them. Hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 3: Integra's Decision**

Seras was feeling very uncomfortable about all this. The war should have been over, but not only was it still going on, but the major was still alive. And he had a master of his own. Who was it? Another deranged maniac like him? A power hungry Nazi freak? Some other war loving military man? Maybe they weren't even human. They could be a demon straight from Hell. If that were the case, what sort of monstrous creature were they going to face? Perhaps it was the devil himself; at this point, it wouldn't surprise her, and she could definitely see the major being a Satanist.

Integra certainly wasn't taking any chances. She was preparing as many guns as she could, checking and cleaning each and every one of them. Seras felt like she needed to say something. She really wished Integra would stay behind. Not that she doubted the woman's abilities, but it would be much easier to kill the Hellsing leader than it would be to kill her or Alucard. She'd lost so much already; she didn't want to lose Integra too.

"Um, Sir Integra?"

She didn't even look away from the gun she was cleaning. "Hmm?"

"You do realize that this is most likely a trap, right?"

"It's not."

Seras blinked. "Um, what?"

"It's not most likely a trap." She glanced at the baby vampire. "It  _is_  a trap."

Seras was silent for a moment. "Oh… all right then. Just as long as you know." A few more seconds of silence passed. "But… if it's a trap, why are we going to walk into it?"

"Because I want it to be over. And I want to see to it myself. Hellsing is already finished, whether I go and die or stay and survive. We go in, we fight, we kill. It's as simple as that. Whatever happens, it will be the end of it"

Seras nodded. "Yes, I understand that, but… not that I doubt your ability, wouldn't it be better if Master and I go?" She flinched when Integra glanced at her again. "I just don't want you to get hurt, or worse…"

Integra couldn't help but smile. "And what shall I do? Stay here and hope for the best? Just wait for the two of you to come back, or not? Then what? Sit around twiddling my thumbs for the rest of my life? Just wait around to die? Whether you and Alucard come back or not, the end result will be the same. I have nothing left. There's nothing more I can do, except for this. I want to see this through until the end."

"But you could die!" Seras cried.

"Everything dies eventually. Even vampires; although you and Alucard could be the exception. But I'd rather die in battle then just wait for death to claim me. I am a vampire hunter. While I can, I will hunt vampires. I'm not afraid to die; I've been ready to die ever since I assumed leadership. I've got nothing to lose. And whether we win or lose, I will see this play out." She took a deep puff on her cigar. "Besides." She blew out the smoke, "this meeting may not even take place if I'm not there. So we will walk into this trap, and see it through to the end. It may be our only chance to get close to the major and his master."

Seras frowned. She didn't like it, but Integra had made her decision. And Seras really admired her for her bravery.

"One more thing, Police Girl." She gave Seras a smile. "When I do die, whether it be during this meeting or several years from now, I am giving you control over the locks on Alucard's powers."

The gun Seras had been cleaning dropped from her hands. It was a good thing it wasn't loaded, or else it would have gone off, but Seras didn't even notice. She just continued to stare at Integra in disbelief.

Finally she cracked a smile, laughing nervously. "That's a good one. You really had me going there for a second, Sir Integra."

Integra took a moment to puff on her cigar. "I wasn't joking. Once I'm gone, you will control his locks. I don't doubt that without his restraints that he'll rise as Count Dracula once again. He's a monster; it's simply in his nature. This is a big responsibility I leave you with, Seras Victoria. It will be up to you to make the right decision. If, and only if, the situation calls for it, will you lift his restraints."

Seras jumped up, waving her arms around. "But that can't happen! There's just no way! I can't have that type of authority!"

Integra smirked. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I know that you'll never leave him, and that you'll make the right decisions. He needs you by his side."

"But he's  _my_  master! I can't have control over his restraints!"

"I can pass on control to whomever I deem worthy. And right now, Seras, I trust you above all others in this world, even Alucard."

"But what if he just orders me to lift his restraints whenever he wants? Won't this just be a moot point?"

"Not if I order him not to make such an order of you. He is bound to me as master and servant, just as you are bound to him. I'll simply give the order that he is not to make such a request, and you are not to lift his restraints, unless the situation truly calls for it."

Seras opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find something to say. She came up with nothing. What could she say? She didn't even know how she felt about the situation. The thought of having that much responsibility scared her. But then again, who else could Integra turn to? Hellsing had fallen, they had next to no allies left, what choice did she have? Someone needed to be in control of the locks on Alucard's powers. And having eternal life meant that no one else needed to be chosen to have this control once Seras took the responsibility.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. It was something she had considered before, but never dared to voice it. But now seemed like the best time. She hoped Integra wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Sir Integra, there is something I've been wondering." She received no response, and Seras took that as her queue to continue. "You, um, mentioned before, that night you… fed me your blood, that you were still a virgin."

Integra's expression reveled nothing, but she had been expecting this question for a while now. "What of it?"

Seras struggled to find the right words. "Well… have you ever considered letting either Master or myself  _Turn_  you."

Integra remained silent. She was quiet for quite some time, simply puffing on her cigar as she sat back against the couch. Seras was about to say something else when Integra finally spoke up.

"It would be a lie to say that the thought had never occurred to me. In fact, it would almost be unnatural if I had never considered it. Most people would give up anything for such a gift. Eternal life, eternal youth, incredible speed, great power, super strength, and that's just the tip of the iceberg." She gave Seras a serious look. "But no, I would never allow myself to be  _Turned_. Only a fool would accept eternal damnation in exchange for the dark gift."

Seras pouted slightly. Did Integra think of her as a fool for allowing Alucard to bite her? That night that Alucard asked her what she wanted, Seras hadn't even been sure about what he was asking, or what she was accepting. She had simply wanted to live, live at all costs. She didn't know what Alucard had been offering, only that he was giving her the chance to continue living, and Seras had accepted it.

"I don't look down on your for your decision." Integra told her, seeming to know what she was thinking. "What one does with their life is up to them. That is the power of free will that God gave each of us."

Seras shifted uncomfortably. "Does being a vampire automatically damn me?" she asked.

Integra smiled again. "I believe  _that_  is a moot point. You'd go anywhere your master was, wouldn't you? And I highly doubt that the kingdom of Heaven will open its gates for him." She let out a puff of smoke, finding Seras' blush amusing. "But that is not the only reason why I will not  _Turn_. As different as the major and I are, we share the same opinion on this matter. I am human, entirely and completely human, and I am me, entirely and completely me. I will never allow that to change, even if that means I must suffer and die. Even if Hell itself awaits me after death. I am a Hellsing. That is my birthright. I was born a Hellsing, and I will die a Hellsing, as a human."

She tapped her cigar, knocking off the ashes at the end in the ashtray. "To give up my humanity would mean admitting that I am too weak. That I must use a power that is not my own to move ahead. Even if I die in the process of achieving my goal, it would not be a defeat, because I'll have done it on my own."

Although she was unhappy about Integra's choice, Seras felt her admiration for the woman increase. In a way, she understood what she meant; she just didn't like it. She had hoped that Integra would allow either her or her master  _Turn_  her, then the three of them could spend eternity together.

Another thought occurred to her. "But what would you do if someone forced the  _Change_  on you?"

"Simple." Integra replied, sounding as if the answer should be obvious. "I'd take my own life." She chuckled at the shocked look on Seras' face. "Don't look so surprised, Police Girl. That is actually why I remained a virgin. It's a rule that everyone in my family follows. The head of the Hellsing Organization remains a virgin until the time comes to produce an heir. This way, if someone ever does turn us into a vampire, we will be able to take our own life, as opposed to becoming a ghoul, where we will be nothing more than a flesh-eating mindless corpse." She sighed. "But now that Hellsing has fallen, there is no need or use for an heir, and so I shall remain pure and untouched. And if the  _Change_  is forced upon me, my first act will be to stick a stake through my heart. I do not wish for eternal life in the least. We are meant to live our lives and then die. Besides, eternal life sounds far too exhausting." She shrugged. "Of course, there is also the risk that an enemy my violate me then turn me into a ghoul." She gave Seras a serious look. "If that ever does happen, I expect you to put me down as you would any other ghoul."

The color drained from Seras' face. "I… I don't think I could."

"That is an  _order_ , Police Girl. I will not have my body used as a puppet for wicked purposes. I'd rather my corpse be eaten by worms and maggots as it rotted in a pile of shit than used to harm innocents. You  _will_  put a bullet in my head if I ever become a ghoul, even if you have to hunt me down for centuries to get the job done. Do I make myself clear?"

Seras sat up straight. "Y-Yes, sir."

Integra stood up. "Good, now enough of this. I have things to do. I must warn the Vatican of this. Should we fall, they shall continue the war in our stead."

With that, she marched out of the room, closing the door behind her. Seras stared at the door for a while, feeling uneasy. She hoped she hadn't made Integra mad at her.

"She is not angry with you."

Seras jumped as Alucard fazed through the wall with that smug grin of his plastered on his face. Seras wondered if he was smiling because he startled her. And did he just read her mind again? He knew she hated it when he did that.

"Our master is quite remarkable." He continued. "Everyone in the Hellsing family has never ceased to amaze me. I have had nothing but the highest respect for them ever since Abraham Van Helsing bested me all those years ago. There will never be another family like them. And never another like  _that_  man. I still remember how he stood before me in all my glory. The odds were against him, yet he stood his ground and faced me just as he was, a simple man, a mortal, a human, with his own skills, his own abilities, and nothing more. And when I fell before him in defeat, I was left in awe."

Behind his glasses, he closed his eyes, looking as if he was remembering the fondest of memories. "I thought perhaps Father Anderson would be like him as well. I thought he would be the one to finally take me down for good. Oh, how I wanted that."

Seras' mouth dropped open. "You… you mean that you  _wanted_  to die?"

Alucard snickered. "Don't mistake my words, Police Girl. I had no wish to die then, nor do I have any wish to die now. What I do want is to meet an opponent that can truly put me down for good. Someone who can do it with their own skills; exactly as they are, as I stand before them at my strongest. Just like  _that_  man. It's just a shame Anderson did not have faith in his own abilities." He frowned in disappointment. "But he couldn't do it. He threw away his humanity and became a monster because he thought he was too weak. Such a disappointment."

Seras suddenly felt uneasy in his presence. Something that Integra said had gotten to her. "Master… do you think I'm weak?" He gave her a curious look. "For allowing myself to become a vampire. Sir Integra said that to throw away your humanity is a sign of weakness. Does that mean I'm weak?"

Alucard began laughing. It was that insane almost evil laugh that he always had when he took great delight in something. "Oh, Police Girl, you truly are an idiot." He walked over to her and patted her head. "You are one of the strongest people I know. The circumstances dealing with you are quite different. You didn't throw away your humanity for something you thought was greater. No, you clung to life with ever fiber of your being. You've seen what Hell looked like; you got a taste of it. You suffered greatly throughout life ever since your parents were brutally murdered in front of you. Even after that night when you were hunted down like cattle, rather than escaping that torment, you held on, determined to live, refusing to give up. That's what sets you apart from the others. Not your desire to have power, but your refusal to give up. That is what makes you so strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wanted to do a chapter that delved into Integra and the Hellsing family's mind regarding vampires, as well as Alucard's take on humanity. Sorry to all you people that want Integra to become a vampire, but I just don't see it happening, not with her consent, nor do I see her allowing herself to live with it. As for Alucard's view on humans, particularly the Hellsing family, I wanted to give what I understood his opinion would be on things regarding a person's ability. I base this mostly on the final battle between Alucard and Anderson in the manga, particularly the part right before Anderson became a monster. It also shows how and why Alucard respects humans that fight on their own and he sees such perfection in those that refuse to give up without giving in to the temptation of vampirism, or whatever. As he says, only a man can defeat a monster. And while I don't think he's looking to die, I do think he's trying to find someone who can actually defeat him without… amplifying themselves in any way, just as Van Helsing did. Seras is an exception from this, which I'm basing off the conversation he had with Walter regarding the circumstances of her Turning, which is why he still respects her, regardless of the klutz she is.)


	5. Meeting the Major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been a really long time since I updated. I got a new job, and it's taken a while to get settled in and trained. But now things have settled down, and I'm back. It may take me a little longer to update than normal, but nothing like this last gap. So, on with the story.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Major**

Integra had expected a trap, but she hadn't expected this. It was the middle of the day, though it was cloudy enough to block out the sun, enough to allow vampires to wander the streets. Men, women, and children walked amongst them, completely unaware of the danger at hand.

"Why would they want to meet here?" Seras asked. "It's so out in the open, and they're so many people."

"That's the point." Integra told her. "They're counting on the fact that we won't cause a scene with so many witnesses. Though I'm sure they won't mind doing anything."

"It's a safety procedure for them." Alucard replied. "And a foolish one at that. They're crazy if they think I won't shoot back, even with all these witnesses."

Seras glanced at him. "If you ask me, I think they're already crazy. Even if this is a trap, they still acknowledge that we're a threat. They wouldn't just meet with us without some kind of plan. They're not that stupid."

"No," Alucard agreed, "but they are that arrogant; a trait all Nazi scum seem to share." He grinned evilly. "We'll just have to break that arrogant streak… by breaking them."

"At ease, soldier." Integra told him. "You are to do nothing unless I command it."

His grin widened. "Of course, my master."

They entered the building, a large hotel that was a real tourist attraction. They kept their weapons hidden from the public's eyes, but were fully prepared to draw them if necessary.

Walking up to the front desk, Integra tried to look as normal as possible as she addressed the man behind the desk. "We're here to meet someone. Could you help us?"

"It's what I'm here for, Miss Hellsing." The bellhop grinned, revealing sharp teeth. He was a vampire. "If you'll follow me please."

He walked out from behind the counter and headed over to the elevator. It took him a moment to realize that the others were not following him.

"We'd prefer the stairs, if you don't mind." Integra told him. She wasn't foolish enough to step into an elevator with this man, even with Alucard and Seras with her.

The bellhop didn't even blink. "As you wish."

So they took the stairs, passing by people going up and down. Some simply stood by, looking out the windows or leaning on the railing, their faces hidden, but glowing purple eyes were visible. These were ghouls.

While Seras seemed nervous, neither Alucard nor Integra seemed bothered by them. They had been expecting them, and perhaps even more than ghouls and a single vampire.

When they came to the correct floor, Seras' nervousness increased. This was a rather crowded floor, and  _everyone_  on it was a vampire, save Integra. Coming here was seeming like less and less of a good idea, but she trusted her masters' judgment.

"We are here." the bellhop told them.

A chuckle escaped Alucard. "Room 666?"

"The room was specifically requested." The bellhop replied, knocking on the door. The door opened a crack and a pair of glowing red eyes were seen behind it. "Tell the master his… guests have arrived."

The door opened enough for them to enter. Before Integra stepped into the room, she looked at the bellhop. "Your pet ghouls are drooling. Tell them to wipe their mouths; it's bad manners."

The bellhop's grin widened. "As you wish," he replied, closing the door behind him, " _mein Fräulein_."

Seras looked around the room. It was rather dark, for a human anyway; she and her master could see just fine, as could the other vampires and ghouls. Integra had more trouble seeing than them. She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness; she needed every advantage she could get.

Especially with the number of ghouls in the room. Seras counted at least a dozen glowing purple eyes watching them. Mindless zombies that they were, they would do nothing unless commanded, but it didn't make her feel any better.

They were led into the living room where a large empty couch waited for them. When Integra sat down, Seras joined her in the spot next to her, until she noticed that Alucard had remained standing and she too quickly jumped to her feet.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for possible escape routes in case they needed to make a quick getaway. Her eyes rested on two vampires standing by a metal coffin resting against the wall. She felt an eerie chill run through her. She believed the term was called feeling like someone was walking over her grave. And speaking of graves, why wasn't that coffin in one? Was there a vampire inside it? She didn't know.

What she did know was that there was definitely something inside it. Something truly and unspeakably evil. Suddenly, she didn't want to know what was inside. The presence she felt emitting from that coffin was so dark, so twisted, it made her skin crawl. The other monsters she faced in the past had nothing on that creature, whatever it was.

As the ghouls continued to watch them, Integra reached into her jacket. The ghouls tensed up, ready to attack, but relaxed some when she merely took out a cigar, placing it between her lips.

"Got a light?" she asked.

A familiar chuckle came from a corner; one that was too dark for Integra or any other human to see. "But of course. I'm at your service,  _mein Fräulein_."

The sound of a button being pushed was heard and the major wheeled over to them in his wheelchair. He got closer to Integra than Seras liked, but the Hellsing leader didn't seem concerned, so she forced herself to relax.

With that insane grin plastered on his face, the major held out a lighter and flicked it open. A spark appeared and he lit the cigar for Integra before moving his wheelchair backwards.

"So," he said, "here we all are."

"As you requested." Integra told him. "But lets just get this part out of the way." She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the major. The other occupants in the room, aimed their weapons at Integra as well, but didn't fire. "What's to stop me from putting a bullet through your head as I did your cyborg.

The major's only reaction was the slightest widening of his lips. "As expected of the great Integra Hellsing. Yes, what indeed is stopping you from killing me right here and now, other than the fact that you would be instantly killed once you pull that trigger?" He leaned back in his chair, resting his interlocked fingers on his lap. "Tell me, Miss Hellsing, do you like this hotel? It's quite the tourist attraction. The service here is so good. The only problem is that it tends to be a little crowded at this time. And a fair few of them are my vampires, and an even greater number are ghouls."

"So I noticed."

"Did you also notice that I have men in the streets as well, and in the hotels surrounding this one. Oh, I can only imagine how hungry they must be, and with all those little kiddies walking around with their families, it must really be making their mouths water." He leaned forward. "The point is,  _mein Fräulein_ , that if you pull that trigger, it won't only be me you kill, but everyone else. My men will go on a killing spree, slaughtering everyone in their path. You may be willing to sacrifice yourself to kill me, but would you sacrifice all those people? If I'm killed, my men are ordered not to stop killing until they themselves are killed." He snickered. "Oh, I have no doubt that your pet vampires will make it out of here and put a stop to it, but just how many will die before that happens? And things won't be easy for them either, not unless they want to fight off the entire police force, killing even more innocent people. My men also have bombs planted in several places in the area, and Hellsing will be framed for it. Being branded as terrorists will surely make things even more difficult for you, don't you think?"

Integra didn't reply, but she didn't lower her gun either. She seemed to be considering the major's words carefully, weighing the pros and cons. Under one hand, she could put an end to the major's evil sadistic ways for good, saving countless innocents from his wicked ways.

Then again, it would also come at a heavy price. She was fine with having to sacrifice herself, but who knew how many innocents would suffer and die before Alucard and Seras finally put the last of the ghouls and vampires down.

The major laughed as he watched Integra try and reach a decision, even though her face betrayed nothing. "Quite a hard decision to make, isn't it,  _mein Fräulein_? You had to make tough choices before that cost the lives of innocents. Remember my good friend the Dandy Man? Didn't you order your servant to kill everyone that dared to stand in his way?" Integra's eyes narrowed and the major chuckled. "But this time is different from then, isn't it? Even though they were innocent humans that had no idea what was going on, they dared to stand in your way, to challenge the power of Hellsing. This time, there are women and children involved. Common everyday humans that are merely going about their business and not involving themselves with you or I at all. Can you send them to their deaths? If so, then pull the trigger and put an end to my life, and theirs."

For several more seconds, Integra didn't move, but finally she lowered her gun and sat back. "You're supposed to squeeze the trigger, not pull it."

The major laughed. "Yes, yes, of course. I seem to have become a little forgetful in my old age."

"It seems you haven't forgotten anything to me. You have us at your mercy as much as we have you at ours. More or less." She inhaled deeply and blew out a puff of smoke. "So, you wanted to talk, so let's talk."

The major seemed positively giddy. "This is true. I did wish to speak with you, but now I find myself at a loss of what to say. To be in the presence of the great Integra Hellsing and the merciless Alucard has left me speechless."

Seras' eyes twitched.  _'Is he even taking me into account?'_

"It seems like you have spoken quite a bit." Alucard told the major. "But the one I really want to hear from is your master." His gaze shifted towards the metal coffin. "I imagine that's him. I have never felt such a dark presence before. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had the Devil himself in there."

The major laughed. "Oh no, not quite. He was a bit beyond our reach, so to speak. But he is someone that we've plucked from the very depths of Hell. And he will rise to become our true god."

Alucard looked interested. "Really?" He turned back to the coffin. "I can hardly wait."

The evil whispering voice emitted from the coffin.  _"Alucard…"_

The vampire king raised an eyebrow. "Ah, it can speak."

"Not to well, unfortunately," the major replied, "and only telepathically until he is fully restored."

Integra's eyes were locked on the coffin. "I'm curious to know who your master is. It must be a truly depraved creature if you're willing to take orders from him."

"Oh yes," the major agreed. "Perhaps the most depraved lunatic of all time. But also the greatest being to ever exist. So many people suffered and died because of him, even more so than you, Alucard. In fact, he is indirectly responsible for the death of over six million people. No, even more than that! And those that survived his reign of terror have suffered so greatly that the mere thought of it makes me ecstatic! He is our lord and master, and he shall once again rise as a true demon, a god of blood, the one to bring about the eternal war that I so desperately love!"

Seras had no idea what the madman was talking about, but Alucard seemed to have figured it out as his excited grin crept up his face and he began laughing maniacally. Even Integra seemed to have her suspicions, though her reaction was one of disbelief and horror.

Not liking to be left in the dark, Seras turned to the vampire king. "Um, Master, I think I'm missing something. What exactly is going on?"

Alucard just laughed even louder. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Police Girl? He speaks of the one his kind view as the perfect being, a god in their eyes! A true monster, born in human form, now rising once again to become the demonic creature he was truly meant to be. I'm speaking of the one who sent this entire planet in turmoil, who caused millions to suffer and die, and enjoyed every minute of it!" He pointed at the coffin, his eyes shining with excitement. "The one inside that coffin is none other than the Nazi King, Adolf Hitler himself!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Surprised? I hope so. The idea just came to me suddenly. Why wouldn't the Millennium attempt to resurrect their so-called leader? He was mentioned several times throughout the series, and, if I remember correctly, he was also the who took in the major when he was a child. I really hope I'm not stepping on thin ice by doing this, but the idea was too good to pass up.)


	6. Flight and Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This took a little longer than I thought it would, but here's a nice lengthy chapter for you. Now we'll see how everyone takes to the news of Hitler being resurrected.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 5: Flight and Fight**

"No," Integra whispered, visibly trembling, "it can't be. Not him."

Seras looked back and forth from Alucard to Integra. She must have heard wrong. Either that or her master had made a mistake. Adolf Hitler, that just wasn't possible. He died long ago. He killed himself when he realized that his Nazi army was going to lose. How could a man that had died over 50 years ago be behind all this?

Nervously, she poked her master. "C-Come on, now. You've got to be kidding. Adolf Hitler is dead."

Alucard continued grinning. "So are we, Police Girl, yet here we stand."

While Alucard looked excited by this news and Seras seemed just plan confused, Integra's eyes were wide with horror. "Adolf Hitler, that madman. How could you have brought him back? What have you done?"

The major laughed. "Through the use of science and dark sorcery, we have managed to extract his soul from the deepest pits of Hell. After that it's just been a matter of building him a new body, one much for suitable than that of a mere human."

Integra swore. The thought of a vampire Hitler was much, much worse. Unless it wasn't a vampire body they were building. "What's you're goal? What sort of monster are you making?"

The old man's grin widened. "One that will put even the great Alucard to shame. Able to evolve and adapt, rid himself of all weakness, and absorb the powers of other to achieve ultimate perfection."

Alucard's eyes lit up. "Really, how exciting. I can hardly wait."

Integra glanced at the coffin. "If he'll be as powerful as you say, then why does he stay hidden?"

"He's not quite ready." The major explained. "We had to have a sample of his original body, and so a small piece of flesh was cut away from his corpse after death. After summoning his soul back and putting it inside that piece of flesh, he began regenerated bit by bit. It's quite marvelous really. Think of the regeneration process like that of a starfish. Cut off one of its legs and not only will the leg grow back, but the severed limb will become a whole new starfish. This is how it was done. As that small bit of flesh, the master had to tear himself in half, remaining attached by just a strip of skin, then regenerate both halves, now twice the size. He repeats the process again and again until he is able to completely rebuild his entire body once again. It has taken over fifty years to get as far along as he is now, but through his own pain and healing, he will rise again."

Alucard began laughing. "How beautiful. Reborn through self-mutilation. He shall truly be a monstrous creature. At last the flesh shall match the beast within. Oh, the anticipation is killing me."

Integra pulled out her gun and pointed it at the coffin. "If that truly is the Nazi King within that coffin, I cannot allow him to rise again!"

The major raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do that? The consequences of attacking the master will be no different than if you attack me. Are you willing to let all those people die?"

"If that madman rises again then it could mean the end of all life on this planet. As a man, he brought forth the holocaust, caused millions to suffer and die, and brought forth a war unlike ever before. To have him be the monster he is in body as well as mind is unimaginable. No matter what it costs, I will not allow him to ever step out of that coffin."

She fired. The bullets flew through the air and stopped a few feet from the coffin as if they had hit an invisible wall. The hooded woman stepped out from behind the coffin, wrapping her arms around it and fleeing from the room. The ghouls and vampires immediately moved in, several open firing.

Alucard and Seras moved quickly. As Alucard shielded Integra with his body, Seras grabbed the Hellsing leader and jumped onto the ceiling, pulling Integra out of harm's way.

The major chuckled as a ghoul wheeled him away. "I see our meeting has been cut short. I was hoping we could speak longer, but the consequences of your actions must be taken into account."

One of the ghouls pressed a button on a remote it was holding and several explosions were heard from outside. Dread gripped Seras as she thought about all the innocent people that had just died. As she hopped across the ceiling, avoiding flying bullets, she caught a glimpse of Integra's face. It was twisted into a mask of anger and despair. Seras knew that it was because she had just sentenced all those people to death, but she knew why the Hellsing leader had done it. It was a desperate attempt to save many while losing a few. They could  _not_ let Hitler rise again.

History had revealed what Hitler had done and caused, and that was only what people knew of, and not the evil supernatural world the dictator had been involved in. Back then, Hitler's voice had been his greatest weapon. If he became a monster, one greater than her master, then there was no telling what kind of horror he would unleash upon the world. The major may very well get the never-ending war he dreamed of.

"Police Girl," said Alucard as he shot the attacking monsters, "get our master out of here now."

Seras nodded. "Yes, right away!"

"No!" Integra shouted. "Do not worry about me! Go after them! We cannot let them get away!"

"But, sir, what if you-"

"It doesn't matter if I die! No matter what the sacrifice, he must not escape!"

Alucard looked up at them. "Police Girl, I believe I gave you an order."

Seras hesitated, unsure who to listen to. Integra glared down at the vampire king angrily. "Alucard…"

"Right now!"

Seras squeaked. Her master's tone left no room for argument. She rushed out of the room, dodging bullets as she carried a swearing Integra away.

Alucard grinned. Now it was time for some real fun. There were mostly ghouls, but the few vampires that there were would be able to slow him down, and he couldn't let Hitler get away, no matter how much he wanted to fight the Nazi King at full power.

A sadistic grin appeared on his face. "Releasing control on restriction systems to Level Five."

Blackness overcame him, the shadows sticking to his body like a second skin as a red aura surrounded him. An evil chuckle escaped his lips as the back of his jacket tore to ribbons, taking the shape of arms.

In a blur of movement, he rushed forward, the shredded ribbons of his jacket shredding apart the ghouls and vampires he passed, leaving splatters of blood on the ceiling, wall, and floor.

Bursting through the door, he was met by several ghouls carrying rocket launchers, something he hadn't expected. Body parts were blown off as the ghouls fired their weapons. Splatters of blood and charred pieces of meat fell to the ground in a pile. Among the pile of flesh, the lips of what remained of Alucard's face shifted into a grin.

His splattered body melted together into shadows, several red eyes popping up on the mass of darkness. Tendrils of shadows shot out of the mass of darkness, piercing the ghouls and tearing them apart.

Once he had reformed, he looked up at the ceiling. Even from here he could sense the evil emitting from the Nazi King. "One king is about to face another. The game is really getting interesting."

He floated up, fazing through the ceiling. As he floated up through the floors, he didn't need to worry about frightening any bystanders since they were all no doubt evacuating the hotel due to the commotion they were making.

Finally fazing through the last floor, he found himself on the roof. A helicopter was taking off, and Alucard could sense Hitler's presence on it.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, and open fired on the helicopter.

The window of the helicopter shattered as someone jumped through it, using their body as a shield to protect the helicopter from the Alucard's bullets. The vampire king jumped back as the person slashed out at him before crashing to the ground, leaving a large crater, but they stood up a moment later, completely unharmed, and stared at him.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, sensing something different about this creature. He was clearly a vampire, but he also seemed to be something… more. "And who might you be?"

The vampire grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "My name is Jasper, Mr. Alucard, and I have been watching you a long time. It's so exciting to finally get to meet you face-to-face."

Alucard chuckled. "All you Nazi scum seem to either admire or fear me. So which are you?"

The vampire, Jasper, glared at him. "Don't place me in their league. I'm unlike anything you've ever seen before."

"Yes," Alucard muttered, "quite a few of you have made such a claim. But actions speak louder than words." He took aim with his gun. "So lets see what you're capable of."

Jasper all but disappeared. Alucard raised an eyebrow in surprise at the vampire's speed. He open fired, but Jasper moved fast enough to dodge the bullets as he approached the vampire king. Alucard grunted as Jasper's sharp nails dug into his flesh like knives. He spun around to where his opponent was, but only caught a blur of movement as Jasper sped away.

"Looking for me?" Jasper asked from behind him.

Alucard grinned. "You have incredible speed. It's even superior than that of Luke Valentine."

Jasper laughed. "That science project? He was nothing. Merely a test subject. I'm the real deal."

"Is that so?" A glowing third eye appeared on his forehead. "How very interesting."

He whirled around, firing his holy ammunitions. Jasper avoided the bullets, but Alucard was able to read his movements, using his third eye. A bullet nicked his thigh, and Jasper stumbled. It was all Alucard needed to blast several holes in him.

Jasper went down in a bloody mess. Slowly Alucard lowered his gun, a look of disappointment on his face. "Down already? I guess you really were just full of yourself like the rest of them."

The scent of Jasper's blood reached Alucard's nose and he frowned. He recognized what type of blood it was, but there was something different about it, something unnatural.

A growl escaped Jasper as he climbed to his feet. His wounds began to heal until he stood completely unharmed. Alucard's interest returned. Had those been regular bullets, the healing would have been expected, but these bullets were holy rounds, made from crucifixes that had been melted down. Jasper shouldn't have been able to heal like that, and he should be weakened.

But Jasper didn't appear to even be in any pain. He simply looked irritated that he had allowed himself to be hit. He growled at the vampire king, baring his teeth like an angry dog as he crouched down as if ready to pounce.

"So there's more to you than meets the eye." Alucard noticed. "Good. I was afraid our fun was going to end too soon."

Jasper snarled at him as he began to circle the vampire king. Alucard regarded him curiously, taking note of his behavior. Then it suddenly all made sense as he realized what Jasper was.

"Ah, now I understand." He said with a grin. "I thought I'd recognized the stench of your blood. It just hadn't occurred to me because it's never been done before outside of Hollywood. You're actually a werewolf, aren't you?"

Jasper smirked. "I should have known you'd figure it out. Yes, I'm a natural born werewolf, but I'm so much more than that. Millennium has engineered me into a vampire as well."

"I thought as much. You're a FREAK, an artificially created vampire through scientific means. Naturally one can't be both a werewolf and a vampire, but Millennium has worked around that by making you an artificial vampire, just as they've been doing with humans. You're just like them, a fake vampire."

"What I am," Jasper snarled, "is the top of the food chain. Rather than being a human that turns into a werewolf, I am a vampire that turns into a werewolf."

That's when he transformed to his werewolf form. Alucard grinned at this new challenge. He'd faced werewolves and he'd faced vampires, but he had never faced them both together like this.

Completing his transformation, Jasper howled loudly before focusing on the vampire king. "Prepare yourself, Alucard. Even though you're a vampire, in this form our skills are no different than an ordinary werewolf facing an ordinary human."

"Oh really? Well, let me point out that humans have been known to take down werewolves. So you're claim isn't that impressive."

Jasper's eyes flashed violently and he charged at Alucard. Werewolves were as fast as vampires were strong, but Jasper's speed reached levels so fast that not even his third eye could keep up. One second Jasper had been in front of him, the next he was behind him, leaving a large blood gash in the vampire king's side.

The werewolf chuckled and charged again. He was a blur of movement as he sped back and forth, slashing at Alucard with his long sharp claws. The vampire king stumbled about as he was torn open again and again with each passing, yet the grin never left his face, not even when Jasper tackled him to the ground and clamped his jaws over Alucard's neck, tearing his throat out.

Jumping back, the werewolf looked at the fallen vampire, his bloody muzzle pulled back in a sneer. "Fool, didn't I tell you. Not even the king of vampires is a match form me."

His statement was met by a laugh as the pool of blood surrounding Alucard was sucked back into his body and all his injuries healed. By an unseen force, he rose from the ground until he was standing once more.

"Blinding speed, incredible strength, you really are a piece of work."

He held up his gun, discharging the empty magazine. Jasper just grinned at the empty cartridge. "It doesn't matter how many holy rounds you have. I posses all a vampire's strengths and none of their weaknesses. Sunlight, garlic, running water, holy artifacts, none of these things affect a werewolf. My wolf genes cancel out any ill affect my vampire genes have."

"But what about a weakness they both share?" Alucard asked. His grinned widened as the smirk faded slightly from the werewolf's face. "Silver affects both vampires and werewolves. While damaging to vampires, its lethal to werewolves, so you would still have that weakness, wouldn't you? In fact, I'm willing to bet that silver is even more harmful to you now."

He took out a new magazine, showing him the first shiny silver bullet at top before slapping it into his gun. "Lets put my theory to the test." He took aim. "Or would you rather run back to your master with your tail between your legs like the dog that you are? So, what's it gonna be? Are you a true Hell Hound, or an old yeller?"

Jasper growled, then charged at him like a madden hound, snaring and growling. Alucard grinned as he kept his gun on his target. "That's the way! Be an attack dog!"

He fired off a silver bullet. Jasper jumped to the side, but continued his pursuit towards the vampire king. Alucard continued to fire off rounds and Jasper continued to dodge them as he got closer and closer to his prey.

When Alucard shot his final round, Jasper was no more than a few feet away. He jumped in the air, flying over the final bullet, turning his leap into a pounce. "You're empty!"

Alucard's grin widened as a second gun dropped out of his sleeve and into his other hand. He raised his arm, taking aim at the werewolf, and Jasper knew right away what that gun was loaded with before it was even fired.

The gun went off and Jasper was thrown backwards. He crashed painfully to the ground, flopping about until his momentum ran out and he lay motionless on the ground.

"Ah, I see my theory was right." Alucard told him, lowering his weapon and walking over to him. "The bullet went clean right through you. I did that on purpose. Wouldn't want you dying quite yet."

Jasper was lying on his side, breathing heavily, his body trembling. Alucard carelessly kicked him onto his back and looked down at him. Jasper had a hole in his right shoulder where the bullet hit. His entire arm along with part of his face and torso had reverted back to human form, originating from the bullet wound.

The werewolf growled up at the vampire king, struggling to find his voice. "Go ahead. Finish it."

Alucard chuckled. "Not quite yet. There are some things I want to know first, like where you're master is going. And I would prefer not to drink you're blood to find out."

He glanced at his gloved hand, seeing some of Jasper's blood on it. Bringing the hand to his mouth, he licked the blood of, then spat down at the werewolf.

"Just as I thought. Werewolf blood tastes like piss and shit. Being half vampire, your blood just tastes like shit. But I will drink it if you don't tell me what I want to know." He smirked as a thought occurred to him.  _'Or maybe I'll make the Police Girl drink it.'_

Jasper managed to grin through his pain. "You call me to a dog, but the only thing I have in common to one is my loyalty to my master."

Alucard had figured as much. "I thought you'd say something like that. Looks like we'll do this the hard way."

The werewolf laughed. "You really are a fool. You think that by beating me that you've won this round? Well you're wrong. The victory goes to us. Goodbye, vampire king, Alucard."

His body burst into blue flames. Alucard watched him as he burned. It was those damn FREAK chips the major stuck into all his followers. When one was caught, he burned them so they wouldn't talk or have the information sucked out of them.

"I guess the hunt continues." Alucard remarked as Jasper's body burned to ashes.

He casually walked over to the side of the hotel roof and looked down. It was chaotic. People were running around screaming, dead bodies littered the road, fires were everywhere, and the cops were doing everything they could to take care of the situation.

He stood there watching for a while until the cry of his fledgling finally reached him. "Master! Master!"

He turned towards her, noting that she was alone. "Police Girl, where is our master? I thought I told you to get her to safety."

Seras pouted. "I did get her to safety. She wasn't happy about it. Then she ordered me to take out as many vampires and ghouls as I could while you went after the major. I didn't want to leave, but she said she would stay hidden, and gave me a direct order to help the others." She looked down. "She lied to me."

Alucard was silent for a moment. "And, what happened? Did the enemy get to her?"

Seras shook her head. "Oh no, I made sure to keep them away from where she was. But the cops got her. She was arrested and taken down to the station. The major was telling the truth; he had her branded as a terrorist."

The vampire king looked back down at the activity below. "I see." A smile crept up his face. "Then I guess we'll just have to bust her out. It's a good thing we have you, Police Girl."

Seras blinked, not quite sure what he meant.  _'Oh, right, I'm a cop.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok, we all know that a person can't be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time unless under circumstances, but like all the FREAKS, their not true vampires, which was why Jasper was able to become both. But that aside, the major and Hitler escaped, many innocent people have died, and Integra has been arrested. Ha, like that would stop Alucard or discourage him in any way. Oh, and I'm sure some of you may have some questions, so feel free to ask and I'll answer next chapter.)


	7. Integra's Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: People, I am so very sorry! It's been months since I've updated, and I apologize. I had a family emergency. Something happened and my brother ended up in the hospital for the past few months. I've been so worried that I lost all motivation to write. He's out now and doing fine, so now I'm getting back into routine. He's the next chapter, hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 6: Integra's Interrogation**

For having been arrested and brought into an interrogation room, Integra was certainly relaxed. She sat with her legs resting on the table, her chair leaning on its hind legs as she waited patiently for whoever was coming to try and get information out of her. She wondered if they'd do the good cop bad cop routine.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and a man walked in. So he was the one that had come to interrogate her. They were doing things very much by the book. They even had the big shining light and the two-way mirror and everything.

"Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." The man said, reading the file in his hands. "I am Chief Kerringway."

"That's  _Sir_  Integra." The Hellsing leader corrected. "I've been knighted, so I have the title of 'Sir'. I deserve to be addressed by my appropriate title. It's only polite."

"Yes, it is." The chief agreed, taking a seat across from her. "But I don't consider terrorists to be worthy of such titles."

Integra snickered. "Terrorists? Well, the evidence does support it. Millennium has been very thorough."

Kerringway raised an eyebrow. "Are you denying the charges?"

She shrugged. "Whether I am or not seems to be irrelevant right now. You and everyone else are convinced of my guilt."

Kerringway opened the file he was holding and placed it on the table in front of her. "As you yourself said, the evidence supports it. But I do believe in being innocent until proven guilty. You mentioned something called Millennium. Care to explain what that is?"

Integra smirked. "I would suggest that you leave well enough alone, for your own good, but something tells me that you're the persistent type that will not leave things unfinished."

"You assume correctly. I want the truth. I intend to see justice served, whatever it entitles. So, back to what you were saying. It seems you were implying that this was a frame. I'd be happy to hear your side of the story, but please bare in mind that as of right now-"

"I understand." She sighed. "Got a light?"

"I don't smoke."

"Fair enough. But it's one of the few ways I can relax; my job is very stressful." She sat properly and leaned in close. "Are you Jewish, Mr. Kerringway?"

The question surprised Kerringway. "I fail to see what that this has to do with anything."

"What if I told you Nazis were involved? Would it matter then? The Jews were their biggest victims."

"Nazis?"

"That's correct. Those stuck up fools that worshipped Hitler like a god."

Kerringway crossed his arms. "I know what Nazis are. But aside from the few individuals and small groups, there are no more Nazis."

Integra chuckled. "That's exactly what they want the world to think. But they've recently come out into the open. I'm sure you've heard of the attack on London."

"The one you're organization is responsible for?"

Integra sighed. So Millennium had nailed them for that too. "Tell me something, after the attack on London that everyone seems to think Hellsing is responsible for, what do you think happened to the attackers?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Aside from that, the investigation is still being undergone."

"Of course." She leaned back in her seat again. Something was telling her that this man could be a potential ally if she could convince him of her innocence. "Let me give you a little history lesson. I'm sure you've heard that during World War II that Hitler became obsessed with creating the perfect race."

Kerringway nodded. "Yes, a race of blond haired, blue eyed individuals."

"That was just the tip of the iceberg. There was a much darker side that was never made known to the public for specific reasons. The truth of the matter is that the Nazis were trying to create an army of supernatural demonic creatures, specifically vampires."

Her statement was met with silence. Kerringway's expression was completely blank. "Miss Hellsing-"

" _Sir_  Hellsing."

He ignored the interruption. "What you're saying is preposterous. Vampires do not exist. They are nothing more than stories meant to frighten people."

"All stories have an origin, but the fact of the matter is that there are things that go bump in the night, and Hellsing has been bumping them back for generations."

Kerringway studied her carefully. He was normally good at telling when people were lying. Based on his experience, he could deduce that this woman was either one of the best liars ever, or she truly believed what she was saying.

"Miss…  _Sir_ Integra, I don't know what game you're playing, but-"

"You wanted the truth." Integra interrupted. "No matter how hard its is to swallow. So, I'll give it to you straight. The Nazis are still active and intent as ever to take over this world. For years, Hellsing has been fighting against them, but the Hellsing family has finally fallen. It is now up to the Vatican to continue our fight. Though Hellsing is finished, I shall still do all I can to rid the world of the vampire menace."

"You mentioned vampires again. I don't know if you're fooling around, or if you're delusional. Is this an attempt to plead insanity?"

Integra laughed. "Not a plea, but sometimes I do wonder. How can we keep our sanity when the whole world is going mad?"

This surprised Kerringway. He heard the sincerity in her voice when she spoke of going insane. Feeling a headache coming on, he pinched the bridge of his nose. On the off chance that part of what she was saying was true, he should at least look into it. "Ok, for sake of argument, lets say that there is a group of Nazis that are planning to rise again. What information can you tell me about them? Do you know who is in charge?"

Integra smirked. "Ah, now that is interesting. Until just recently, I thought someone else was in charge, but it turns out that someone else has been pulling the strings the whole time."

"And that would be?"

Integra was silent for a moment. "What would you do if I told you that Hitler himself has crawled from the pits of Hell and has returned to the world of the living?"

"I would wonder what you're playing at. I don't even believe in Hell, or God for that matter. The only Hell there is, is the kind found here on Earth from people like you and your terrorist group. And if there was a God, then the world wouldn't be suffering the way it is."

Integra shrugged. "It's your right to believe or not believe in whatever you want, but it doesn't change things. The fact of the matter is that there are real monsters out there. Hellsing has stood against them for years."

"And the Vatican is in on this too?"

She chuckled. "I suppose you could call use rivals. Though we fight for the same cause, the Vatican considers Hellsing's methods, and certain employees, to be, shall we say, unorthodox."

"Methods such as bombing cities?"

Integra glared at him. "If you're trying to trick me into admitting something, it's a wasted effort. The only part Hellsing took in the attacks we're accused of is in trying to prevent them."

Kerringway sighed. "All right, Sir Hellsing, lets stop playing these games. Just tell me what I want to know."

Integra folded her hands. "And what is it you want me to say? Just what is it that you expect to hear from me? You said you wanted the truth, and I've given it to you. Whether you believe me or not is out of my hands. Hitler has returned from the dead and is building up an army of vampires to once again plunge this planet into another war. And as of right now, Hellsing is the only thing standing in his path. Once Hitler completely resurrects, he will be unstoppable."

Tapping his fingers on the table, Kerringway studied Integra carefully. His police intuition was telling him that this woman really believed what she was saying. If that were the case, and she really was insane, then that just made things more complicated.

Closing the file, he got up to leave. "It's late. We'll resume this tomorrow. I hope you will be more cooperative then."

Before he left the room, Integra spoke up. "Chief, are you going home now?"

He glanced at her. "Why?"

She ignored the question. "Do you have a family?"

"A wife and two kids, but why are you asking me this?"

"Go home to them. You don't want to be here tonight."

Kerringway turned towards her again. "What are you implying?"

"I like you, chief. I can tell you're a good honorable man. Go home and get a good night's sleep. You deserve it. As you said, we can continue this in the morning."

She said nothing more. Kerringway studied her for a moment before leaving the room. Once he was gone, she leaned back in her chair again. She hoped he took her advice and left for the night. She also hoped there wouldn't be too many officers on duty. Not because they would stand in her way, but for their own sake. Whether mislead or directly opposing, Alucard didn't show mercy to those that stood against him.

' _I do hope he doesn't get too carried away.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry nothing much happened. It was just a build up to the next chapter, which will be a good one. It's gonna be a bloodbath. Maybe.)


	8. Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I really need to stop writing multiple stories at once. It makes the gaps between updates too long. I've worked out a system for now, but I'll have to be more responsible about publishing fics in the future; I hate disappointing my fans.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 7: Jailbreak**

Seras had managed to track down the location Integra was being held at. She and Alucard were currently standing outside the station. Seras hoped to get through this without bloodshed, though she knew that was unlikely. Whether knowingly or not, these people had pitted themselves against her master when they arrested Integra. Alucard would not show them any mercy.

"Um, master…" she began hesitantly.

He glanced at her. "Speak your mind, Police Girl. There's no use beating around the bush."

Seras gulped. "Well, um, you see, I don't think we need to do anything drastic. These people aren't really our enemies. They were misled by Millennium into thinking we're terrorists."

"Your point?"

"Well, we don't really need to kill them, do we?"

The vampire king chuckled. "I have no intention of going in there and killing anyone. However, if they stand against me, well…" he grinned evilly, "that's a different story."

Seras sighed. "Then do you think you could just let me handle this? I'll go in there, get Sir Integra, and we'll leave. No cause for bloodshed."

Behind his glasses, amusement danced in Alucard's eyes. He found it cute how his little Police Girl tried to cling to her humanity and innocence. He'd let her hang onto her delusion of an idealistic world for a while longer if it made her happy, but she would have to learn that she wouldn't be able to stay in that world for much longer. Soon she would have to embrace her true nature. She knew it was within her, and she accepted it, but she still tried to fight what she was. He actually admired her determination.

"If you think you can handle it, then by all means, go ahead. I'll be keeping tabs on you from here. However, if things go wrong, I will step in. And if these cops dare to challenge me, I will show no mercy; it will be a bloodbath."

Seras nodded. She expected as much. Deep down, both she and her master were monsters, and nothing could change that, no matter how much she pretended otherwise.

"Guess I'll… go in now."

"You do that, Police Girl. This is a good opportunity to practice imposing your will on someone."

"R-Right."

She hesitantly entered the police station. Doing her best to appear calm and normal, she approached the front desk. The officer looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

Seras cleared her throat and saluted him. "Officer Seras Victoria, reporting. I have been working on the Hellsing terrorist case. I hear you've apprehended the criminal Integra Hellsing, and I have come to investigate."

The officer studied her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on how he knew her. "Can I see some I.D.?"

"Certainly."

She showed him her police badge. She doubted it was still good. She had been reported dead after she had been  _Turned_. But this was a different division, and no one here would know that.

The officer turned to his computer and began typing. He was looking up her badge number. If he accessed that, then he would find out that she was reported dead. How would she explain that?

She remembered her master's advice before she entered. Perhaps she should try and hypnotize the officer. She'd never done it before, but this was a good time to try it out.

"Excuse me, officer," she said, attempting to impose her will on him, "could you look this way."

When he made eye contact with her, she attempted to reach his mind. Nothing happened at first, but then a blank expression appeared on his face. She supposed this meant it was working.

"I need you to take me to where Integra Hellsing is being held. Do you understand?"

The only response she received was an incoherent mumble and a stream of drool from the officer's mouth. She frowned at the result. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. It seemed as if she had managed to put him in a trance, but couldn't control him.

' _What now?'_  she wondered.

Before she could decide what to do, another officer entered the room. When he looked at Seras, recognition dawned on his face. He, apparently, knew exactly who she was, and he immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Get your hands in the air!"

Still hoping to salvage the situation, Seras held up her hands. "Wait, this isn't what you think."

"Get down on the ground!"

"Just hear me out."

"Louis!" the officer shouted to the hypnotized cop, "do something; she's one of the terrorists!"

Seras shook her head. "No, no, you don't understand."

This was not going well. If she didn't do something soon, her master would step in.

"You need more practice with compulsion, Police Girl."

Too late. Seras swore as Alucard stalked through the door. He didn't even bother opening it. The glass just shattered as he walked through it. Now was it really necessary for him to make a mess like that?

' _Dramatic affect.'_  Seras decided

The officer turned his gun on Alucard, recognizing him as well. "Stop where you are!" Alucard chuckled and continued making his way to the officer. "Stop, or I swear to God I'll shoot!"

As if hoping to prevent a child from throwing a tantrum, Seras said gently, "Um, you really don't want to do that."

But as Alucard refused to cease his advancement, the officer fired. The bullet struck the vampire king's shoulder, knocking his glasses off and making him stumble back.

' _Oh, hell.'_  Thought Seras.

Alucard's grin widened as he stared at the officer with a hungry look. With speed too fast for the human eye to see, he was suddenly in front of the officer. His hand shot out, grabbing the officer's hand that was holding his gun, and bent it back, snapping the bone, making it tear through his flesh.

The officer cried out before Alucard's finger pulled the trigger, shooting the officer with his own weapon. A second shot was heard, and a bullet hit him in the back. Alucard turned to the shooter. It seemed as if the other cop, Louis, had woken up.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out his Jackal and open fired. Louis took a bullet to the head and went down. But the killing was far from over. The sound of gunfire would no doubt bring every cop in the place down on them.

Seras sighed. "I had hoped to avoid such drastic measures."

"Consider it a necessary evil." Alucard told her. "Or at least the lesser of two evils. Think of it this way, we kill anyone who dares to make themselves our enemy, whether they be good people or bad, but Millennium kills anyone just for sport, or just for the sake of killing. We may enjoy the hunt and the kill, but there's always a reason for it."

Sears knew this already, but it was just a small consolation. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I'll just watch."

Her master grinned. "More fun for me then."

Only his fun consisted of shooting down all the police that dared to raise their guns to him. He showed no mercy to any of them, ruthlessly killing one after the other. He had no qualms about showing them exactly what he was. As the police gathered together and open fired, he walked right into their onslaught of bullets, letting them tear through him.

"What the hell is he?" one of them shouted.

"Use the gas bombs!" another cried.

But not even these slowed him down. Breathing was a luxury, not a necessity for a vampire, and Alucard nonchalantly inhaled the gas. As another gas bomb was thrown at him, he caught it in his jaws. With a wicked chuckle, he bit down, and the bomb exploded, completely concealing him from view in a thick cloud of gas.

The police hesitated. They could no longer see their target in the cloud of gas. To continue shooting would be a waste of ammo. But Alucard wasn't even in the cloud of gas. He fazed through the floor, directly behind them, smirking at how oblivious they were to the eminent threat.

"Looking for me?" he taunted.

The police whirled around. Alucard fell upon them, his powerful jaws clamping down on the neck of one of them. The others sprang away from him, but Alucard simply raised his gun, firing at each of them as he sucked the blood of the one whose teeth were buried in.

He now had the information he wanted to know thanks to the knowledge in his victim's blood. He knew where Integra was being held. They had placed her in a holding cell under heavy supervision. As if that would stop him. All these men were already dead; they just didn't know it yet.

Dropping the drained body, his foot came stomping down in its head; he didn't want it to reanimate as a ghoul. "Police Girl, let's go."

"Coming, master." Seras replied, following him down the hall. She looked at the bloody mess he left behind, but tried not to let it bother her. She felt bad for these people, but nothing could be done about it. They had made vampires their enemies, and now they were paying for it.

As she followed behind her master, one of the officers, not dead yet, shot at her. The bullet struck her in the back of the head, going out the front. She slowly turned around, red eyes flashing. The officer looked horrified. She couldn't blame him for being afraid. Here she was, eye flashing, fangs bared, standing over him with a hole in her forehead. Her survival instincts began to take hold as she looked down at the puny human. Had he not attacked her, she would have simply walked past him and let him live.

As the hole in her head closed, her hand shot out, grabbing the officer by the face. She lifted him off the ground and smashed his head against the wall. Blood, brains, and skulls fragments went flying as she completely crushed his head, and she reveled in it.

Alucard hadn't turned around to watch the scene, but he knew what had happened, and it made him grin. Try as she might, she couldn't hide what she was, or her enjoyment of the kill, and he was proud of her for it.

That was when a half dozen more cops showed up. They stayed at the end of the hall, firing around the corner and then ducking for cover. He grinned at their bravado. He had to admit that he was impressed by their determination. But it wouldn't save them. Even with them hiding around the corner, he knew exactly where they were.

He raised his Jackal and fired. His gun was custom made and extra powerful. The bullets went straight through the wall, hitting their targets. The cops cried out as bullets tore through them and they dropped to the ground.

Among the fallen was Chief Kerringway. He had been fortunate, only taking a bullet to his leg and shoulder. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. At first he had thought that the intruder was simply wearing body armor, but he had seen blood flying from his body as the bullets struck him. Hell, the guy had even taken several to the head, yet he kept coming. His injuries were even healing after a few seconds. It just didn't make sense.

Lying among the dead cops, Kerringway could only look on in horror as Alucard made his way to the end of the hall. The vampire king stopped and looked at him, a sinister grin on his face, eyes glowing red. Kerringway raised his gun and fired, but he was out of ammo. Fear took hold, and the gun fell from his trembling hand. Alucard's grin widened, exposing his shark-like teeth, and he turned away, looking at the wall in front of him. Kerringway watched in disbelief as he fazed right through the wall. A few moments later, Seras reached the end of the hall. She noticed him still alive, gave him a timid smile and shyly waved at him before fazing through the wall as well.

For the first time since Kerringway could remember, he began to pray.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"She's in one of these holding cells." Alucard told Seras. "Cell number twelve if that cop's knowledge is right. They may have moved her since then."

"I'll check." Said Seras, and ran down the hall of cells. She reached cell twelve and sighed in relief as she saw someone sitting on the bed with the blanket wrapped around them. "Sir Integra, are you all right?"

But as Seras expessed her excitement, Alucard frowned. Something was off. There should be guards here, but where were they. And why was the scent of blood present in this room, excluding the amount that covered him? And what was that presence he was feeling?

"Seras," he snarled, "get back!"

She glanced at him in confusion just before a blinding pain struck her. The bars on the cell dropped as if they had been sliced off, and a shower of blood exploded from her torso. Shock registered across her face as her upper body disconnected from her lower body and fell to the floor, almost as if she had been cut in half with a sword.

Falling to the floor in a pool of her own blood, Seras looked up at the person in the cell. Glowing red eyes greeted her from beneath the blanket covering the person.

"You're too late." They said. "She's already gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ouch, poor Seras. That has really got to hurt. And things were going well at first. You had to know that there was going to be a massacre. Alucard doesn't show any mercy to his enemies, whether they're good guys or bad guys. But where's Integra? And who is it in the cell? I've got a bit of a surprise for you next chapter concerning who and what it is.)


	9. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Just letting you know, what I warned you of back in the first chapter is happening. Due to violence, this story will be changed to a 'M' rating. It will be changed the next time I update, so I'm letting you know in advance. And now on with the story.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 8: Vengeance**

Alucard slowly walked over to the cell. On the bloody floor, Seras moaned in pain as she tried to sit up; a rather difficult thing to do with half her body missing. He paid her no mind, knowing that she would be fine. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to finish off his fledgling.

He turned his attention to the person in the cell. "Where is she?"

The person, covered in Seras' blood, raised her hand to her mouth, licking blood off her fingers. "She's with  _my_  master now." An evil grinned crept up her face. "Don't worry, we won't harm her… yet. The master wants to meet with her once he's complete."

Alucard studied her for a moment. "Ah yes, I recognize you now. You were the one guarding Hitler's coffin."

She smiled, exposing her fangs. It was indeed the hooded woman that had stopped Integra's bullets in their tracks when she fired at the Nazi leader's resting place. "The master is beyond your reach now. The next time you see him, he will be a force to be reckoned with. Not even you, mighty vampire king, will be able to stop him. Give up any hope you have of saving your master. You'll never see her again."

Alucard raised his gun. "And you'll never see yours."

He fired, but the bullets froze in midair a few inches from their target. The woman smiled, and suddenly the bullets flew backwards, striking the vampire king. He was knocked off his feet by the holy rounds, sliding down the wall into a puddle of his fledgling's blood.

"Master!" Seras cried.

His wounds healed and he rose to his feet. He glanced down at his fledgling, who was still missing her lower half. "Pull yourself together, Police Girl." He told her. "We have things to do."

Seras gulped. "Y-Yes, master."

The woman sneered. "Beware, vampire king. You've never faced anything like me before. Come for me, if you dare."

She fazed through the wall, never once taking her eyes off him. Alucard chuckled and walked through the wall after her. Seras was left behind, but she wouldn't stay down for long. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it didn't take much effort to drag herself to her lower body and reattach herself. Her body sucked up her spilled blood like a sponge, and the two halves of her became one once again. For a brief moment, she was afraid she had put herself together backwards, but nothing of the sort happened; not that she couldn't fix that if it was the case.

Now she had to help her master. That bitch had caught her off guard, but she wouldn't make that mistake again. She'd sneak around back and catch the woman by surprise. That is, unless her master finished her off already. He was  _very_  good at what he did.

As she hurried past the cells, a prisoner in one of them called out to her. "Hey, police bitch, what the fuck is going on?"

Seras stopped. It didn't surprise her that the person asked her, thinking she was an officer on duty since she was wearing her police uniform. From in his cell, he wouldn't have been able to see what was going on, only hear a bunch of gunfire.

She hadn't meant to explain anything, but she had turned to the source of the voice on reflex. Suddenly, time seemed to stop and the ground dropped from beneath her.

It turned out that the prisoner that had called out to her was sharing the cell with another man. But that wasn't what had shocked her. She recognized these men. Never had she forgotten their faces. And one of the men, the one that had called out to her, was missing an eye.

Memories of a horrific past washed over her. They were even clearer in her mind after having relived them a few weeks ago thanks to Zorin's dark magic. Even if she hadn't relived those memories, she still would have recognized these men. She could  _never_  forget them.

She saw it now; her mother hiding her in the closet as these men broke into her home and murdered her father. These men, bursting into the room and killer her mother. She, in a blind rage, rushing out of the closet and stabbing one of them in the eye with a fork. A bullet slamming into her, smashing her against the wall, but leaving her alive and barely conscious And then the violation of her mother's dead body as the sick bastard whose eye she had gouged out raped the dead woman.

A blinding rage gripped the young vampire. This couldn't be coincidence. This was much too slim a chance for it to be a coincidence. This must have been fate. Fate itself had stepped in a delivered these men to her. It was the only explanation.

With eyes glowing red, Seras' breathing sped up as she tried to suppress her fury. Her teeth clenched together painfully and her nails dug into her palms. These men, the ones who killed her family and violated her mother, were right in front of her. Her vampire instinct began to build up within her, telling her to slaughter these foul creatures in the gruesome and painful way possible, and Seras welcomed the feeling. There would be no mercy, not for these two. Men like them were the true monsters of the world, far worse than anything she or her master would ever be. And it was her job to exterminate such monsters.

"Yo, bitch, I said what's going on?" the one-eyed man demanded.

Seras didn't hear him. There was a loud ringing in her ears. Tears of blood ran down her cheeks as a black aura surrounded her. Her teeth were clenched together so tightly that her gums began to bleed, and her nails dug so deeply into her palms that they bled as well.

She took a stepped towards the cell, moving out of the shadows. The attitude of the two men changed very rapidly at the demonic sight before them. A young girl with glowing red eyes and shark-like teeth, surrounded by a black aura, with blood pouring from her eyes, gums, and palms. They backed away as she approached, and cried out as she fazed through the bars.

"The fuck is this?" the other man asked.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Seras asked quietly. "My name is Seras Victoria. The two of you gave me a taste of Hell when I was a child. Now I'm going to return the favor, tenfold."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Alucard was oblivious to his fledgling's reunion with her parents' murderers. He was too busy trying to shoot the woman he was chasing. She was very fast, faster than even Luke Valentine. It was hard enough to hit her, but she also seemed to be able to deflect his bullets. He'd never encountered anything like that before.

He also received another surprise when objects around her began flying at him with great speed, and without ever being touched. Did the woman have telekinetic powers or something?

' _This battle is getting more and more interesting.'_  He thought excitedly.

The woman suddenly jumped straight up, fazing through the ceiling. Alucard followed, ending up on the roof. He had expected to continue pursuing the woman, but she had stopped running. She stood facing him a distance away, her red eyes glowing and an evil sneer on her face.

Alucard raised his gun, but before he could even fire, the woman charged at him. A blinding pain flew through him when she ran by, followed by a shower of blood flying from his body. His torso had been severed nearly in half. He healed quickly but was left confused. How had the woman damaged him, and with what? She held no weapons, she hadn't even made a move to attack as she ran by. So how had she cut him? Furthermore, how had she cut Seras back in the cell? She hadn't had any weapons back then either. Was there a blade hidden beneath her robes and she was just moving too fast to see?

He had another chance to find out as the woman circled back. Alucard open fired on her, but the bullets bounced away from her as if she had an invisible barrier around her. Then he felt pain again. Not that he minded the feeling, but he still couldn't figure out how she hurt him. He had been paying close attention this time, and aside from charging at him, she had made no move to strike.

"You have amazing abilities." He told her as his body healed. "Just what is your secret?"

The woman smiled and suddenly began floating in midair. Alucard raised an eyebrow at this. He too could fly by shape-shifting his body, but the woman was hovering about nine feet in the air exactly as she was.

Then she flew at him, as if propelled forward, kicking out. Alucard raised his arm to block the kick, but it was immediately severed from his body, and the woman's foot slammed into his face. He stumbled back, then felt several gashes appear on his torso. A moment later and he felt something cut through his legs.

He toppled backwards, falling in a pool of his own blood. The woman landed in front of him. He sat up, pointing his gun at her, and immediately felt his throat slit open. No, it was more than that. His head was almost taken completely off. It fell back, hanging down his back upside down, still attached by bit of flesh.

The woman kicked out, striking him in his chest, knocking him back. But his body was already starting to heal. He sat up quickly, the sudden motion bring his head back onto his shoulders, reattaching it. He didn't have time to completely recover as an invisible object slammed into his chest. There was a painful ripping sensation from inside him as something was torn away. A moment later, he saw his very heart floating in front of him. The unseen force then completely crushed it, reducing the organ to a bloody pulp.

Alucard slouched forward, his head hanging. His crushed heart fell from the air and the woman stepped closer to him, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You've failed, vampire king." She told him. "I know you're not dead, but no matter how many times you recover, you can never best me."

An insidious chuckle came from him. He raised his head, his copper eyes dancing excitedly. "Do you really think so? Well I hope you can back up those words, because I'm having too much fun to stop now."

His spilled blood began flowing back into his body while his missing limbs dissolved into a red mist and floated over to him, regenerating his body until he was whole once more. He rose to his feet without getting up, staring at the woman with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I must admit that you caught me off guard with your little trick, but now I think I have you figured out."

He used his imaginary third eye to see what his normal eyes weren't capable of seeing. The invisible became visible to him and his grin widened.

He suddenly charged at her. The woman leapt back, but he wasn't attempting to hurt her. His hand closed around her robes, tearing it from her body. With her hood gone, he saw what the woman had been hiding. She had shoulder-length pink hair, and on top of her head were two short horns. His third eye had also revealed four nine-foot long invisible arms protruding from her back.

He chuckled. "I was right. You're a Diclonius. A Diclonius that has been modified into a vampire." His grin widened further. "Well, I must admit, this is a pleasant surprise. I knew there was a new type of evolved humans on the rise, but I never expected to actually see one, let alone a vampire one. I thought all Diclonius were killed at birth due to the danger they pose to society."

The woman remained silent for a few moments before brushing her hair back. "What you say is true. Nearly all of my kind are killed the moment they're born, the few exceptions being spared only due to ignorance or love from their parents. I was born many years ago in a concentration camp. My mother did not survive. The major took an interest in me and had my life spared. He gave me the name Teresa, which is rather suitable, I must say, since I do so enjoy tearing my enemies apart."

"And somewhere down the line he had you engineered into a vampire." Alucard guessed.

"Indeed." Teresa agreed. "But being a Diclonius, I am superior to an ordinary vampire. Since we're both vampires, my strength is that much greater to an ordinary vampire as it would be when comparing an ordinary human to a Diclonius. Basically, there  _is_  no comparison."

Alucard laughed. "Funny, you're friend, Jasper, said something similar, right before I put him down. I wonder if you'll do any better."

He raised his gun and fired. Teresa's invisible arms, called vectors if he remembered correctly, wrapped around her. His bullets bounced right off them. His assumption that she had been using them to shield herself was correct. She had also been using them to make it look as if she was floating in the air earlier too, when she had merely been lifting herself up.

"Your bullets can't harm me." She told him. "No weapon can get through my vectors."

One of them shot out at him, the invisible hand posed to wrap around his throat. Alucard's own hand came up, grabbing the wrist before the hand reached him.

Teresa's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

He chuckled. "You think these will save you? You merely have a longer reach than I do. You also say that you're superior to ordinary vampires," his eyes began emitting a red light, "but I'm beginning to wonder if you've ever actually faced a  _real_  vampire." He released her vector as the markings on the back of his hands began to glow. "Ability restrictions lifted to Level One."

A black aura surrounded him, his very clothes and flesh seeming to melt into it. Hundreds of blood red eyes swam around in the aura as his body fell apart, becoming a mass of darkness. Several monstrous creatures slithered from the dark mass of his body, the two most noticeable being his Hell Hounds.

One of the demonic dogs lunged at Teresa, jaws snapping. Teresa jumped back, slashing out with her vectors. She cut the Hell Hounds' head open and several blood covered undead arms burst forth, stretching for her. She jumped further back, striking again, cutting the arms away. The dismembered limbs melted back into the mass of darkness as a tidal wave of blackness and eyes flowed over her.

She lashed out with her vectors, cutting the wave in half, and thousands of centipedes came spilling out. They piled up and began to take the form of a giant bat, made entirely out of the swarm of insects, towering over her.

Rather than retreating, Teresa charged forward, wrapping her vectors around herself protectively and bursting straight through the bug-made creature. Gunshots rang out as she flew over the mass of darkness, but she batted the bullets away with her vectors. Tendrils of darkness flew up, wrapping around her ankle and pulling her back into the dark mass. Once she hit the ground, several more tendrils shot out, making her cry out as they impaled her. The mass of darkness rose up and flowed over her like an evil tide.

Teresa tore herself free from her impalements and jumped high up to avoid the dark mass from consuming her. Once she was in the air, the vampire king burst up from the dark mass, still connected to it by the dark aura flowing from his body. Teresa's eyes widened in surprise as he met her in the air, a crazed look on his face.

She struck with her vectors, but several arms suddenly burst from his chest, grabbing hold of her vectors and restraining her. With an insane grin, Alucard made a sideways chopping motion with his hand. His blow tore straight through her body. Blood sprayed everywhere as one of her left arms fell away, followed by her entire body from her chest down.

"Got you now!" he cried.

His other hand shot out, grabbing her by the hair to stop her from joining the rest of her body on the ground. His imaginary third eye rapidly scanned her body until he found what he was looking for.

"There it is!"

He made a stabbing motion with his hand, piercing her chest, just as she had done to him earlier with her vector. The Diclonius howled in pain as he tore something out of her body. Only this wasn't one of her organs.

He tossed the bloody object aside, just as it burst into flames. Without the FREAK chip inside her, he didn't need to worry about the major burning her before he got to interrogate her.

"Now you're mine." He told her. He watched her for a few moments, noticing that her vectors weren't coming out as her face twisted in agony. "So what I heard was true. Diclonius can't use their vectors when they're in a state of pain. That makes things a little easier, because you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know, whether you want to or not." He grinned evilly. "I've never had a Diclonius before; I wonder what you'll taste like."

He bared his fangs, showing off his shark-like teeth before he savagely bit into her neck. Teresa cried out as he began to drain her of blood. Waves of unbearable pain and incredible pleasure flowed over her, the two intermingling until she couldn't tell one from the other. It was the last thing she knew as a free-living being before she was added to his countless number of lives and familiars.

Tossing the lifeless body aside, he pulled himself together before stomping down on her head; he wasn't entirely sure if artificial vampire reanimated as ghouls once fed on, hr doubted it, but it was better to just make sure that couldn't happen.

"Master?"

He turned to his fledgling, receiving quite a surprise. He'd wondered what she'd been doing as he faced the Diclonius. It seemed she'd been busy. She was completely covered, head to toe, in blood, and not a drop of it was her own. He raised an eyebrow at this, tempted to read her mind, but he would save that for later.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I should be asking you that."

She looked down at her bloody clothes. "This… um… well, I, uh…"

"We'll discuss it later." He told her. "We have business to attend to first. I know where they're keeping Sir Integra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Just in case you didn't know, a Diclonius are the creatures from "Elfen Lied", another great anime from the makers of "Hellsing". Alucard has now inherited all her memories, knowledge, and abilities, including the location of Integra and the major. As for Seras, I wanted her to be able to avenge her parents' death, and the prison provided the perfect opportunity. See where things go from here next time.)


	10. Prisoner of the Millennium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry this is late. I caught a cold and was out of commission for a while. I'm all better now, and the next chapter is here. It's mostly dialogue, but you can't expect action every chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 9: Prisoner of the Millennium**

Integra groaned as she climbed out of the depths of unconsciousness. Her hands were hurting, which only made sense since they were chained above her head. She wasn't quite dangling off the ground, but the chains prevented her from even squatting, let alone sitting.

' _Looks like they beat Alucard to the punch.'_  She thought, recalling what happened. The woman that had been guarding Hitler's coffin had materialized into the room. She slaughtered the cops that had been watching her and stuffed the bodies in an empty cell. Then she had fazed through the bars into Integra's own cell and knocked her out.

Her head was killing her. The damn bitch had probably given her a concussion. But that was the least of her worries. She was a prisoner in her enemy's territory. What kind of sick, twisted plans did they have for her? They obviously had something wicked in mind, otherwise she would be dead right now. She was also relieved to see that she was still human. Although that didn't mean that they didn't plan to Turn her at some point in the future.

"Ah, you're awake,  _mein Fräulein_."

The Hellsing leader groaned. The major was the last person she wanted to see right now. No doubt the sadistic bastard had come to tell her what he had in store for her, just so he could see her squirm at the thought of the upcoming torture. Or maybe he wouldn't tell her and just leave it to her imagination. That might be even worse. No, he'd most likely only tell her  _some_  of what she would expect and then let her imagination work from there.

"I wish I could say I've woken up to worst things," Integra told him, "but I can't think of too many things worse than your wrinkled face."

The major chuckled. "Oh, my dear Integra, are you feeling so helpless that you must now resort to insults?"

Hardly. She was simply fighting back the only way she could while in chains. Her feet were still free, and she wished he'd come a little closer so she could kick him. "You call me helpless while you sit there in your chair unable to even stand in my presence."

The major found her remark funny. "Still so spirited, even when in the face of death." He folded his hands on his lap. "But all pretenses aside, you know what being here means for you, don't you?"

"I would imagine some form of unbearable torture." Integra replied. "Rather than giving me the details on that, why don't you tell me where your master is."

"Safe and sound. And in a few years time, he'll rise again. And when he does," he snickered, "then your suffering shall truly begin. Until then, I'll be having my own fun with you."

Integra smirked. "Have fun? Can an old man like you even 'get it up'? I highly doubt it."

The major didn't take the bait. "No fear of that,  _Fräulein_. I enjoy the pleasures of the flesh just as much as anyone. Just in a… different way."

Integra snorted. "I'll bet you do, you sick bastard."

His sadistic grin widened. "Once the master gets hold of you, I'm sure you'll find anything I've done to you quite enjoyable compaired to what he has planned. Remember,  _mein Fräulein_ , the master has spent time in Hell itself. I'm sure he knows more than anyone the true meaning of the word pain."

A chill ran through the Hellsing leader. Yes, an evil man like Hitler, who had been condemned to the deepest pits of Hell to face eternal punishment for his sins would no doubt know how to make someone suffer beyond anything even the major could possibly imagine. But she refused to show her fear, holding her head up high.

"Seras and Alucard will find me."

The major laughed. "Oh, I have no doubt of that, but it won't be for many years. We intend to lay low and remain hidden until the master has truly returned to us. By the time your pet vampires find you, you'll be nothing less than a mindless ghoul." He licked his lips. "Or maybe a vampire, so you'll still be able to think for yourself while you experience the true meaning of the word pain, although I doubt your mind will still be intact. It'll be up to the master to decide what to do."

Integra's eyes narrowed. No way in hell would she be their toy, in any sense of the word. She'd kill herself long before that happened. As of now, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get out of this alive, but she could still stop them from defeating her.

The major noticed a change in her eyes. Realizing what was going through her mind, he snapped his fingers. From out of the shadows, a giant hand shot out, grabbing her face. Integra found her mouth pried open and something round shoved inside. The hands released her, but Integra found herself unable to close her mouth due to the rubber ball mouth gag strapped to her it head.

"Wouldn't want you biting your tongue of and preventing us from having our fun." The major told her. "This'll do for now. Perhaps I'll break your jaw so you can't do that in the future. Having your mouth stuffed like that will make it difficult to feed you. Although, it's a very appropriate look for the Hellsing whore."

Integra refused to let his taunts bother her. It seemed as if he was already working on the mental torture by demeaning her. Well, let him try. His words couldn't hurt her. And she'd figure out another way to kill herself besides biting her tongue off.

The major clapped his hands together. "Well then, lets begin." He rode his chair over to a table that had several surgical equipment tools laying on it. His figures trailed over each of them, a drill, a hook, a scalpel, a probe, pliers, and several others. "Which one, which one? Would you like to choice,  _mein Fräulein_?"

Unable to speak, Integra gave him the middle finger. The major just laughed at that.

"Oh, you want me to start there? I think we have some bamboo shoots laying around that I can drive up your fingernail. After that, I'll rip them off with this." He picked up the pliers. "Of course, I'll have to hold these in the fire first until they're nice and hot."

Integra's expression showed no fear, but she couldn't hide the bead of sweat that ran down her head. The major took notice of it.

"Oh, is something wrong, Sir Integra? You seem to be sweating. Is it too hot for you? Well, imagine how the master must have felt. Biblical studies have said that the flames of Hell are sixty times hotter than any here on Earth, and a mere three minutes here is 3,000 years there. The master confirmed all this and more in excruciating detail. And it has given me some very good ideas of new ways to play with my toys."

She refused to let him play with her by dragging out the anticipation. If he was going to torture her, she would give him as little satisfaction out of it as possible. And that included delaying the inevitable while he taunted her.

"Will you just get a move on." She mumbled as best as she could with the rubber ball in her mouth. "I haven't got all damn day."

The major grinned. He had no idea what she just said, but he could guess. "So eager to get started, are we? Very well,  _mein Fräulein,_  lets begin."

Predictably, he picked up the scalpel. Integra wasn't surprised; it was the most unoriginal out of all the instruments.

"What's that?" the major asked suddenly. Integra blinked, thinking he was talking to her. But he leaned towards the wall, as if listening to the shadow on it. "I see." He snickered and looked back at the Hellsing leader. "You think I'm starting with the obvious and not showing any originality."

Integra's eyes widened in surprise. How had he known that?

The major found her confusion amusing. "Don't worry,  _Fräulein_. I may be starting with an obvious tool, but the things I'll do with it will be far from predictable."

He pressed the flat side of the blade to her right cheek, dragging the cold metal across the skin. He turned it slightly and it dug into her skin. Integra refused to cry out as the scalpel left a red line across her cheek.

"Just enough to get the blood flowing before we really begin." He told her. Raising the scalpel to his mouth, he dragged his tongue over it, tasting her blood. "Blood is life, and your life tastes sweet."

She glared at him. For someone so reluctant to give up his humanity, he was behaving very much like a vampire.

"I just wanted to taste the virgin blood of the famous Hellsing family." He told her, as if he knew what she was thinking. "I think it'll taste better cooked.

Reaching down, he lifted a blowtorch. Unleashing the flames, he stuck the end of the scalpel into the fire. It didn't take long before the blade began glowing bright red. He dropped the torch and held up the red-hot instrument.

"Have I ever told you my name,  _Fräulein_?" he asked. He received no answer, but he wasn't expecting one. "Well, how about I tell you by carving it on your chest? This way you'll always remember who you belong to."

He held the blade up to her, pressing it against the collar of her shirt. Smoke rose at the contact, and Integra felt its heat against her neck. Then the blade cut down, slicing her shirt open and exposing her chest.

"I think I'll start right here." He told her, raising the blade again. Before the glowing scalpel touched her skin, an alarm suddenly went off. The grin left the major's face as he looked up. "What's this? What's happening?" He pressed his head to the wall, as if trying to hear through it. "What? What do you mean he's here?" He waited a moment. "How did he find us?" He paused again. "He couldn't have gotten the information from Teresa; we burned her before he got a chance to feed off of her." More waiting. "We must keep the master safe. Take him to the hidden chamber, and get as many guards in there as you can. I'm going there now." He looked back at Integra. "Well,  _mein Fräulein,_ it seems as if our fun will have to wait until later. Perhaps it'll be a couple of hours from now, perhaps in a few years, but we will have our fun."

Integra just smirked around the rubber ball. It seemed as if things weren't going according to the major's plan. Alucard was here, and no doubt Seras was with them. If Millennium was smart, they'd kill her now. But that Nazi arrogance of theirs allowed them to believe that they could still salvage the situation.

The fools.

"I'm going to the safe room." The major said, seeming to be speaking to no one in particular. "You stay here and keep watch over her."

As he rolled out of the room, the shadow on the wall he had been pressing his ear against came to life. From out of the wall, a very large man emerged. He was all muscle, and bulky to the point that he looked ridiculous. He was only dressed in a pair of shorts, and veins bulged out visibly all over his entire body. Glowing red eyes and fangs exposed his vampire nature; another FREAK, no doubt. So it had been this person the major had been speaking and listening to.

"I would advise against trying to escape." The major told her from outside the room. "We've advanced this one's mind reading capabilities to the point where he automatically hears anyone's thoughts as if they were speaking out loud. He'll know exactly what you're trying to do before you even do it.  _Auf Wiedersehen, mein Fräulein_."

The door slammed shut.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Gunshots rang out as Alucard fired into the crowd of ghouls. There seemed to be an endless supply of them. There were some vampires too, but not many; only those that remained of the 1,000 that had attacked London. But there were certainly a lot of ghouls.

' _Bring them on.'_  Alucard thought with glee.  _'I could keep this up all day.'_

Seras was right behind him, watching his back for any enemies that tried to sneak up on him, as if that were necessary. "Master, are you sure that both Sir Integra and Hitler are here?"

He chuckled. "Oh, they're here all right. The Diclonius' blood memories showed me that this was where they were taking them both. Furthermore," he grinned, "I can smell the Nazi King's evil stench."

Is that what it was? Seras couldn't say she smelled anything, but she felt an overwhelming evil presence. She had felt it back in the hotel too. Had that been Hitler's presence? If it was, then there was no doubt in her mind that he was here. Not that she didn't trust her master's instincts.

"Then lets get a move on." She said.

Taking aim with her Harkonnen, she fired the massive weapon. The bullet flew down the hall, tearing through the crowd of ghouls. Blood and body parts went flying everywhere, giving the hall a red coating, as the bullets cleared the area of ghouls and blasted a hole in the wall.

"Nice shot, Police Girl." Alucard commented. "This is where we part ways. You go and find our master. Destroy all that stands in your way."

A wicked grin crept up Sears' face. "With pleasure, my master. And what are you going to do?"

A sinister chuckle escaped the vampire king. "I'm going to find the major and  _his_  master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Before anything else, I just want to say that the big muscular vampire with the mind-reading powers that's guarding Integra is NOT based on Edward Cullen from the "Twilight" series, nor was I thinking of that in any way when I wrote him up. Vampires, at least in the "Hellsing" universe, are capable of reading minds, and this one just had his ability amplified to the point where he hears people's thoughts as if they're spoken out loud. That'd probably get annoying. And if Seras is going to be the one rescuing Integra, she's going to have her hands full with this guy. Alucard is going after the big boss himself. You won't want to miss the confrontation.)


	11. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Not that satisfied with the title of this chapter, but I liked the way it turned out. This time it's time for Seras to shine in all her vampire glory.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 10: Bloodlust**

Seras wasn't sure where she was going. What if Integra wasn't even here? Sure, Teresa's blood memories may have shown her master where the Hellsing leader had been at the time, but what if she had been moved since then? Or worse, what if they had already killed her?

No, Millennium wouldn't do that. Millennium wasn't that merciful. Integra was here, somewhere, and Seras would find her. And if she wasn't here, then they'd find out from someone else where she was, whether they wanted to talk or not.

Using her harkonnen like a club, she smashed her way through the crowd of ghouls, wanting to save her ammo. It sickened her that Millennium murdered all these people just to reanimate them for their ghoul army. The sick twisted bastards. They had to end this Nazi group once and for all before even more innocent lives were lost. And it would all end with Hitler and the major. They started all this over 50 years ago, and they had to put a stop to them once and for all.

After that… well, Seras wasn't really sure what would happen next. No doubt there was no shortage of evil people in the world. She supposed that she and her master would spend the rest of eternity of hunting them down. The thought sent a thrill through her.

Turning down another hall, there were rows of doors. She kicked each one down, shooting all that were inside. As far as she was concerned, everyone in this building needed to be put down, whether they were human, ghoul, vampire, or FREAK; with the exception of Integra, of course.

Kicking down another door, she found what seemed to be a laboratory of some kind. One straight out of a horror movie. And the things she saw in there, good God, what kind of sick madman would do things like this?

' _The major, obviously.'_  Her mind told her.

That much was easy enough to figure out. But what the hell kind of experiments were they doing? Clearly trying to make some sort of creatures. Several hideous…  _things_  were growing in large tanks, and were very unappealing to look at. What other monstrosities had Millennium been planning on bringing into the world?

"Not while I'm here." She muttered.

Raising her gun, she unleashed a stream of bullets on the room and all of its sick experiments. When she was out of ammo, she raised several grenades to her mouth and ripped off the pins. She threw them into the room and rushed out. Several explosions followed. Whatever Millennium had been creating had just been put down. Now to get back to finding Integra.

She kicked down several more doors before finally finding the Hellsing leader. Integra was right where the major left her, chained to the wall with a ball gag in her mouth. The woman's eyes widened upon seeing Seras and she began trying to speak through her gag.

"Sir Integra!" Seras cried.

Rushing forward, she quickly looked over her master's master to see if she was ok. Aside from a cut on her cheek, she seemed relatively unharmed, much to Seras' relief. But she was still trying to talk.

"Just a second." Seras told her, and ripped the gag from her mouth.

"Seras!" Integra shouted, once she could talk. "There's someone else in here! Behind you!"

Upon reflex, Seras turned around, only to be sent crashing into the wall. Groaning, she looked up, seeing something large vanish into the floor.

"Careful, Seras." Integra told her. "He can move in the shadows."

' _Well that's just great.'_  She thought. She was pretty sure that all vampires had an ability like that, but she had yet to learn how to do it herself.

"To your right!"

Seras looked. There was a shadow on the wall, and a large fist burst from it, punching her square in the face. There was a sick crack as her nose shattered, and she actually felt bone fragments hit her brain. Had she been human, that would have killed her for sure.

She healed quickly and jumped to her feet. Raising her gun, she shot at the shadow on the wall. It did nothing but make holes in the wall, not harming the shadow. It moved across the wall and up to the ceiling. Something slid down. It was a head, the head of a big bald man with bulging veins across his cheeks, sides, and the top of his head.

Seras raised her gun and fired. The bullet hit the main right between the eyes. He just grinned, exposing his sharp teeth, and slid into the shadows again.

"Fine then," Seras growled, taking aim with her harkonnen, "try this!"

She fired the large weapon. It blew a large hole in the ceiling. This didn't seem to harm the man though, at least not while he was in the shadow. It moved across the ceiling and into a bigger gather of shadows, hiding amongst them.

"Damn it." Seras swore. How the hell was she supposed to get to him? And the shadow he crawled into was connected to several other shadows in the room. He could be anywhere.

A gasping cry from Integra distracted her. Turning towards the Hellsing leader, she saw the brute's hand sticking out of the woman's own shadow, strangling her.

"Let her go!" Seras cried.

She rushed over, trying to pry the man's hands off Integra. He let go with one, but it shot out and grabbed Seras by the hair. Keeping hold of both her and Integra, he lifted her in the air. Seras hissed at the pain of being lifted by her hair, but did not stop trying to get the man's other hand off Integra's throat.

The man's face stuck out of the shadow and he grinned at her. At Seras' glare, he stuck his tongue out and began wiggling it around in a very sexual way.

' _Pig!'_  Seras thought.

She reached into herself and summoned up her familiars, or familiar. Her shoulder seemed to rip open and a black mass flowed out. From out of the dark mass, a portion of Pip Bernadotte's body appeared. Raising his gun, he stuck it right into the open mouth of the brute and fired.

Blood and brains blew out of the back of the large vampire's head, and he released the two women, melting back into the shadows. He slid across the wall, but Seras kept a close eye on him. Taking up a grenade, she pulled the pin out and threw it at the moving shadow. The wall exploded right where the shadow was, leaving a large blast hole, and no shadow to be seen.

"Did you get him?" Integra asked.

Seras stared at the flaming hole. "I think so. Now I need to get you."

She reached for Integra's chains, pulling at them. The metal broke, freeing one of her hands. As Seras reached for the other one, something grabbed her foot in a tight grip. Looking down, she saw the brute's hand wrapped around her ankle.

Seras reached for the surgical equipment and seized the scalpel. She tried a different tactic, attempting to faze through the floor while stabbing it. The scalpel fazed through the floor without stabbing it, and a grunt of pain came from the shadow. The brute released her foot, and the shadow slid away, the scalpel going with it.

Now at a distance, the brute completely emerged from the shadows and Seras got a good look at him for the first time. The guy was huge. He was muscle upon muscle with veins bulging all over his body. It didn't look like his skin could handle that much muscle mass and was fit to burst at any moment.

Reaching up, the brute grabbed the scalpel that was sticking out of his throat and pulled it free. The wound healed instantly as he tossed the scalpel away and took a step towards her. It seemed like he was ready to fight out in the open, his face twisted with anger.

"All right then." Seras muttered, trying not to feel intimidated. She knew that a vampire's strength had nothing to do with the size of their muscles. And she was the Offspring of the most powerful vampire of all. That was as strong as you could get.

She charged at the brute, but he easily slapped her away. She hit the wall, but was instantly on her feet and on the attack again. She punched and kicked, but the brute either blocked or dodged every blow, and every one of his landed. How could such a big guy move so fast? It was like he knew every move she was going to make before she could even make it.

"Seras!" Integra shouted as the former police girl was knocked down again. "Listen to me, Seras. He can read your mind. He hears your thoughts as if you've spoken them out loud. He knows how you're going to attack. You have to keep your thoughts from him."

Seras got to her feet, feeling woozy. "W-Well, that explains a lot."

The brute just chuckled, motioning for her to come at him again. Seras did, doing the best to conceal her thoughts, just as she did when Alucard tried to read her mind when she didn't want him to.

It didn't work. The brute was still able to stop her blows. His arms wrapped around her in a bear hug and he began squeezing. Seras cried out as he crushed her, unable to break free from his hold.

It was impossible. There was no way she could keep her thoughts from him. He'd know exactly what she was going to do and was able to stop her. The only way she'd be able to attack successfully would be to act without thinking.

She was left with but one choice. She hated the idea, but she had to do it. Closing her eyes, she let her mind slip away and allowed the bloodlust to take over. Her demonic vampire side awoken and her instincts took over. When her eyes snapped open, they were glowing red as she began to 'vamp out'.

A savage snarl escaped from Seras and she bit the top of the brute's head. He released her and she was instantly on the attack. She lashed out at him with her claws, driving them into his flesh. The brute punched out at her, but she dodged the blow, grabbing his arm and chomping down on it. The brute cried out and pulled his arm back. A big chunk of flesh tore free, leaving a large bite behind.

Seras attacked again, not thinking, just lashing out like a savage animal. There were no thoughts for the brute to read, and thus no way to know how she would attack. Seras wasn't even completely aware of how she was attacking without thinking. She just struck, clawing, biting, punching, kicking, anything that would draw more blood.

The brute staggered back under Seras' onslaught, finally falling over. Seras was on him instantly, tearing into his flesh. The brute's large hands pounded down on her back as she tore through him, but she didn't even seem to notice, so caught up in her bloodlust. She was completely out of control.

Integra had to look away as the young vampire tore the brute apart in front of her. Blood and guts splattered across her and the room as Seras continued ripping his insides out. And when the sound of the brute's fists slamming down on Seras' back finally stopped, she cracked open an eye.

Seras was completely bathed in blood. The brute lay unmoving on the floor, but she didn't even seem to notice. She was still tearing through him. Already, she stood inside his actual body in the opening she had cleared out of him. His chest and stomach had been torn completely open and cleaned out. Pools of blood and piles of entrails were scattered about the room. Integra thought she recognized the crushed remains of the brute's heart among the bloody gruesome mess.

"That's enough!" she shouted. "Seras, that's enough! Stop it now!" The vampire ignored her as she continued to mutilate the brute's remains. "Seras Victoria, I am giving you an order! Cease this behavior at once!"

Seras stopped. Standing up straight, she looked down at the mess she made, then at her blood covered hands. Her glowing eyes narrowed and she let out a roaring howl as a rabid animal would after having killed its foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I love it when Seras vamps out. Too bad Alucard hadn't been there to see that. He would have been so proud of her. But he has his hands full, as you'll see next chapter. If you review that is.)


	12. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, it's been over 6 months since I last updated this story. I'm really sorry about that; shame on me. At the time, I was doing several fics at once while beginning a new job, and things just became complicated. So I decided to just finish them one at a time based on which ones were more popular. Now I'm all caught up and have picked up where I left off on this one.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 11: Rebirth**

Alucard sensed the distress his fledgling was in. He wasn't worried; he knew she'd get over it. The creature she had faced was powerful, but he had the utmost confidence in her. He was actually quite proud of her for the way she handled herself. He also sensed that she had found Integra; that was one less thing for him to worry about. Now he could focus entirely on his prey.

The thought still sent excited chills down his spine. He was actually going to face down the Nazi King. He didn't think he'd ever get an opportunity like this. Though both his master and his fledgling were terrified at the thought of Hitler returning, he was anticipating it, and the opportunity to put the madman back in his grave once and for all. He wondered what sort of monstrosity the man had become. Surely he was something truly sinister if his body was now a reflection of his personality.

Alucard chuckled. These Nazi bastards were so amusing. They thought they were so high and mighty, superior to everything else. He just loved tearing their pride to shreds, and them along with it. And he would truly enjoy bringing their leader to his knees most of all.

He shot down another ghoul. They were running out of walking corpses to stand in his way. He assumed that all the remaining vampires, and even a fair share of ghouls, were guarding their master. As if they could stop him. They may be able to slow him down, but they had as much a chance at stopping him as they did of hiding from him.

The thought brought a smile to his face. Even the lowest and most inexperienced of vampires would be able to detect where the Nazi King was hiding. He gave off such a foul evil aura that it was impossible to miss, even if one was devoid of all five senses.

As he brought down the last ghoul, he turned his attention to the blood-splattered wall. Or what looked like a wall. He sensed what was beyond it. And the way the dark energy flowed through it told him that it was actually a cleverly disguised secret door. It would certainly fool any human, but, clearly, Millennium hadn't been expecting him to find this place, otherwise they would have been more careful. It was just another example of how they were far too arrogant for their own good.

"Time to return to Hell, Nazi King." He muttered, smiling all the while.

Stepping forward, he fazed though the false wall and ended up in a room filled with dozens of vampires and ghouls, all heavily armed with guns, blades, and explosive devices. On the other side, by what seemed to be a secret escape route, was the major and Hitler's coffin leaning against the wall.

"Ah, here you all are." He mocked.

The major had that insane sadistic grin plastered on his wrinkled face. "So, you made it, Alucard. I must admit that I never expected you to get this far."

Alucard chuckled. "You never expected me to get out of London, let alone to your secret base."

"True. You have beaten my best. It seems that I've played my best hand and lost. You've won back the Hellsing leader as your prize. I guess we'll just have to play again in the future." He snapped his fingers. "Men, take the master, and lets be on our way."

Four vampires moved to lift Hitler's coffin, but Alucard raised his gun. "Not this time, major. The game is at an end. As much as I've enjoyed it, it's time to rid the world of you Nazi bastards for good."

The major's grin widened. "I'm afraid not, Alucard. Our game is just beginning. I have no doubt that you'll be able to strike down each and every vampire here, but not in time to prevent my master and me from making our escape. But don't worry, you'll get another chance. We'll return again one day with a new game for us to play just as soon as we build up our army once more." He noticed that Alucard's gun was pointed right at him. "Even if you kill me, the master will live on, and he alone is all that's needed for Millennium to endure."

Alucard openly laughed at this. "That's where you're wrong, major. You may have an army here to defend you while you, and under normal circumstances you'd be right about not being able to prevent your escape, but in your old age, you seemed to have forgotten who you're dealing with."

"I don't forget." The major told him. "I know exactly what you're capable of. I know better than to underestimate you. And while you may have surprised me at some turns and thwarted my plans, I still know you're limitations."

The grin on the Vampire King's face widened. "You're right, you don't underestimate me, but you certainly overestimate yourselves. You Nazi scumbags are so damn arrogant that you think no one can ever beat you. And in believing this, you've actually given me a way to ensure your defeat."

The major's smile faltered slightly. "What do you mean?"

Alucard's eyes glowed with an evil red light. "Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor." He said, speaking in the voice of Rip Van Winkle. "My bullet punishes all without distinction." His voice returned to normal as he informed the major of his blunder. "You really should have burned her."

He fired a single shot. The bullet sped through the air, stopping a few inches in front of the major's startled face. Then it shot to the side, striking the first two vampires by Hitler's coffin before changing directions and killing the second two. It then flew into the crowd of ghouls and vampires, striking them down one by one.

Blood sprayed everywhere as the bullet tore through vampires and ghouls alike at Alucard's command. The ghouls easily went down as the bullet flew through their hearts and brains, but the vampires were able to dodge the speeding bullet, though not for long.

The major felt a shiver of fear run through his body as he watched his minions fall. He had forgotten about the Huntress and her magic bullets. But the fear wasn't for his own life, but for his master's. In his current state, he couldn't defend himself. This hadn't been part of the plan. In case they had been discovered, Alucard was supposed to waste time fighting off his men while he and his master made their escape with a few bodyguards. He wasn't actually supposed to be able to defeat everyone so quickly.

Hell, Alucard wasn't even supposed to exist anymore. He was supposed to have faded away into nothingness after he absorbed Warrant Officer Schrödinger. But he didn't. Somehow, he had managed to come back from Oblivion.

Now the major understood what the No-Life King meant about overestimating himself. It was a major flaw all Nazis shared. He had been so sure of his plan, so confident in its success, that he hadn't cared how powerful Alucard had become. When he witnessed the battle between the king of all vampires and Rip Van Winkle, he had decided not to burn her out of respect for accomplishing her mission, allowing Alucard to familiarize her, and thus gain her powers. He didn't think it would matter since he would soon be gone forever.

Everything had played out exactly as he thought it would, except for one thing; Alucard had endured, and now he was here.

When the last vampire dropped dead, the flying bullet sped towards the major, only a mere 27 seconds after it was first fired. It struck him in the shoulder, knocking him out of his wheelchair and remaining buried in his flesh. He wailed loudly and clutched his shoulder as the wound began bleeding.

"You enjoy pain," Alucard told him, "but not when it's inflicted upon yourself. If you're going to be a bringer of pain, then you need to learn to be a bearer of it as well." He casually made his way over the dozens of bodies that covered the blood-soaked floor. "Don't worry, your wound isn't fatal. I didn't want you to die just yet." He walked right passed the major and up to the black metal coffin. "First I want you to witness your master die."

Nursing his bleeding shoulder, the major did his best to drag himself closer to the No-Life King. "No, Alucard, please wait. Don't do this. You can't kill the master."

"Don't worry," Alucard replied, as he cocked his gun for dramatic affect, "you'll be seeing him again real soon. I'm sure the devil has a special place for you at your master's side."

"NOOO!"

Three shots rang out from Alucard's jackal. Even though the coffin was made of metal, at this close rang, and with the extra power Alucard's gun was packing, the bullets were able to punch through. As smoke rose from the three holes, thick black goop began oozing out of them. With it came the foulest of all smells. Even Alucard had to struggle not to vomit. He had never, in all his years, smelled anything so incredibly rancid.

The major was too horrified by the sight before him to be bothered by the horribly rancid stench. "Master?"

Ignoring him, Alucard reached up and grabbed the lid of the coffin. He ripped it off the coffin and tossed it over his shoulder. The vile smell exploded in his face like the mother of all stink bombs, and galleons of the black ooze poured out. But it was what else was inside the coffin that had him truly mesmerized.

Looking at the inside, he saw now that to call it a coffin wouldn't be completely accurate. Inside was a cocoon of rotting flesh that seemed to be growing from the walls of the coffin to form a type of giant womb, the outside of the coffin seeming to act as a type of protective shell. And the creature inside was truly a sight to behold.

The monstrosity resembled a horribly deformed creature that looked like it had been aborted months before it should have been born, thus being highly undeveloped. It seemed to be lacking actual skin and was merely a build up of internal organs that had been shaped into the disfigured form of a person. It was truly a gruesome sight. This was Hitler reborn, his resurrection interrupted years before he could finish regenerating into whatever demonic form he had been growing into.

The grotesque mass of organs and bones that had shaped themselves into Hitler's chest had three holes in it from Alucard's bullets, with puss and blood seeping out of them. Other than that, the Nazi King remained completely motionless aside from the movement of his various visible organs. It was impossible to tell what was cocoon and what was his body since the cocoon seemed to actually be part of his body.

Alucard observed the madman that had brought more devastation to the world than any other person in history. "So, we finally meet face-to-face for the first time." His gaze shifted to the horrible mess that seemed to serve as Hitler's face. "Well, sort of. I must admit that your current form is much better suited for the filth that you are."

The creature's eyes snapped open and a hideously inhuman roar escaped the hole in its face that seemed to serve as a mouth. Lunging forward, it ripped itself free from the cocoon of flesh it had been attached to, leaving pieces of itself behind and taking parts of the cocoon with it.

Alucard stepped aside, allowing the creature to fall at his feet. Now free of its confinements, the creature's form was shaped more like a human, though it was still mostly a build up of entrails that had been poorly shaped to give it a human-like figure.

The creature lifted itself up to look at Alucard. Its face was twisted into horrible deformity that surpassed anything the movies ever showed of the Phantom of the Opera or Jason Voorhees. One of his eyes was way too high up on his misshapen head and was completely white with just a hint of color. The other one was much larger and had moved to the side of his head, almost over to his not fully developed ear. His nose was only half completed and was twisted into a horrible shape, seeming to contain three nostrils. His mouth was very large, appearing more like a shapeless hole in his head that contained sharp misshapen teeth pointing in different directions with the worst case of scurvy.

As Alucard sneered at the creature, it turned and began crawling away. It had to drag itself by its crooked arms since its legs were completely useless, looking as if they belonged to someone who was horribly crippled from birth. Yet it moved surprisingly quickly for something that had to drag itself on its stomach, leaving a trail of black slime behind as it made its way across the floor and over to the major.

The creature launched itself at the major, its abnormally long and crooked fingers tearing at the fat man's shirt, not caring if blood was drawn.

"No!" the major cried. "Not me! Not me, master!"

Alucard watched curiously as the disgusting creature manhandled the major. He fought back, but being old and sick, not to mention wounded, prevented him from stopping the assault. The creature latched itself onto the major and seemed to melt into his body, the transition between what served as the substance of the creature's skin blending into the major's.

"Now this is getting interesting." He commented.

The creature completely melted into the major's body, leaving behind what seemed to be a massive tumor. This tumor began moving along the major's torso, completely shredding his shirt from his body.

"No!" the major wailed again. "Master, please! Not me! Not my body! My body is mine, and mine alone! I am me! Totally and completely me! I'm meant to remain human! I'm supposed to live and die as a man! I should be… Ugh…"

His screams were cut off as the tumor moved up his body, causing his throat to swell shut as it approached his head. Alucard saw what seemed to be hands moving beneath the major's skin around his neck. There was a sick snapping sound as the major's neck was broken and he dropped to the ground dead.

Alucard watched as the tumor then shifted away from the major's neck and moved back down to cover his torso. It made it look like the major had a giant hump on his back, larger than any camel's. Then it began to shrink down, spreading throughout the major's lifeless corpse, merging with it.

After a few seconds, all traces of the tumor had vanished, having completely molded itself to the major's body, like a shapeless parasite growing into its host. Alucard wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he was rather intrigued. He had never seen anything like this in his life.

The major's body suddenly jolted. The arms and legs flailed about and he suddenly rose to his knees, moving as if he were a puppet on strings. His broken neck flopped about, making cracking sounds as it twisted back into place, the bones seeming to repair themselves. Then Alucard watched as the skin on the major's face and torso began moving around, the wrinkles smoothing themselves out.

Then his body began going through more drastic changes. All the fat in his gut moved up his body and settled into his arms and shoulders before turning into bulging muscles. Claws burst from his fingertips, longer, sharper, and thicker than any bear's, and his teeth expanded into pointy incisions.

The transformation seemed to reach its conclusion as the major slouched over. Alucard studied him for a few moments, trying to work out what had just happened. "Major?" he asked, receiving no response, so he went with his instinct and asked again. "Adolf?"

The head of the newly transformed major snapped up, lifeless eyes staring at the Vampire King. "You are unworthy of speaking my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Big trouble. Alucard managed to get to Hitler and prevent him from completely resurrecting, but Hitler had managed to develop enough to survive. The major may be dead, but now Hitler is inside his body. I first got the idea for this after seeing "John Carpenter's Prince of Darkness". Ever see it? Great movie. The possession is sort of like the one that takes place in it too. If you don' know what I'm talking about, then think about "Dragon Ball GT" and how Baby possessed people, or like that parasite living inside Tenzen from "Basilisk". It's kind of like that. Things will become more drastic and complex in the next chapter when Alucard actually faces off against him.)


	13. Consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Hello, I hope everyone had a good holiday season. I lacked the time to write because of it, but I had fun. This next chapter is pretty long, and I hope you'll enjoy it. Alucard finally goes head to head with the true leader of Millennium. As I said before, I hope I'm not treading on thin ice by taking the story in this direction. I would just like to say that I am trying to keep everyone in character and I do NOT share the opinions and/or beliefs brought up by the Nazis. Please read my Author's Note at the end as well.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 12: Consumption**

Alucard chuckled at the situation. "So, it really is you. Adolf Hitler has returned from the living as something more than a man."

Hitler grinned. "I was always more than a mere man. Now I am greater still. Unfortunately, you got to me before I was able to finish building my body, but I had developed enough to survive."

"And now you're residing in the major's body." Alucard noted. "While I could care less of what becomes of that man, I am a little disappointed that you killed him. I wanted to be the one who personally sent his sadistic ass to Hell."

Hitler scoffed at that. "He failed me one too many times and had to pay for it. I do not tolerate failure. I will accept nothing less than absolute perfection. Anything else shall be disposed of."

This made Alucard laugh. "This coming from a creature with an incomplete body? What a hypocritical thing to say. And now you're hiding inside the major's body like some kind of parasite."

Anger blazed in the Nazi leader's eyes. "You're one to call someone a parasite, you blood-sucking leech. And I'm not  _hiding_  inside anything. This is the power of my new form. I can take over another creature's body, dead or alive, and manipulate its flesh and bones to shape it however I wish. I've melted into this body, seeping into every part, and now I control it."

That explained the changes the major's body had undergone. If what he said was accurate, then the new Hitler was able to get inside others and wear their bodies like a suit. He could then alter the body he was possessing, like the way he had restored youth to the major's body and turned all the fat to muscle. It seemed like he had shape-shifted to make his host's body more capable of combat.

"Can I assume that you now wish to fight?" Alucard laughed.

Hitler flexed his muscles. "Lets just call this a test run."

He lunged at the No-Life King, moving much faster than any human was capable of. He lashed out, his bear-like claws racking down the vampire's face and chest. Blood sprayed from the jagged gashes and Alucard went down. Hitler stood over his fallen form, a sinister grin on his face.

"Don't play games with me. I know you can withstand a hell of a lot more than that."

A chuckle escape the bleeding vampire as he rose to his feet by an unseen force, his wounds healing and his torn clothes repairing themselves. "You're pretty fast, but just how fast are you?"

His arm shot up, faster than lightning, two shots ringing out from his gun. Bullet wounds appeared on the stolen body, the force of them making the Nazi King stumble back. He recovered quickly, a chuckle escaping him. The flesh around the wounds shifted around until the injuries were gone.

"So you can heal yourself too." Alucard observed.

"Not really." Hitler replied. "This is simply a manipulation of the flesh. I took some tissue from another part of the body and used it fill in the damaged area. Don't forget, I'm simply controlling the major's body. Nothing you do to it will harm the real me. Yes, it hurts, but I know pain at its greatest; I did speed several years in Hell, don't forget. And it's true what they say, three minutes here is three thousand years there."

Alucard ignored his boasting and raised an eyebrow. "Can't regenerate, huh? Well, that makes things easier. I'll simply keep damaging that meat suit you're wearing until there's so little left of it so you'll be forced to abandon it. And once you're out of there, I'll blow your brains out."

Hitler snickered. "You fool. You don't understand the depths of my power."

"What I understand," Alucard replied, "is that you're a cowardly weakling. You already had everything you needed as a man to be great. You may have been a deranged psychopath, but look at all you accomplished with mere words and strategic orders to your army. But that wasn't enough. You," he nodded to the bodies of the dead vampires, "like the rest of those fools, didn't have confidence to go on as you were. So you threw away your humanity for powers that weren't your own. How utterly pathetic."

"How dare you!" Hitler bellowed. "It's not about being fearful, it's about getting what I deserve!"

Alucard laughed. "How delusional. Your Nazi arrogance has gone so far to your head that perhaps you really do feel that way. Or maybe you think you've earned it after being the devil's bitch whore for so long. Tell me, how many times did he give it to you up the ass?"

"Shut up!"

His arm shot out, expanding as it moved along. Alucard dodged the protruding limb, watching as the claws buried into the stonewall. Hitler turned to him, opening his mouth, and, to Alucard's surprise, the major's intestines shot out and wrapped around him. He was pulled towards the Nazi King, but, with a burst of strength, he freed himself from the intestines, shredding them in the process.

He kicked outwards, his foot colliding with Hitler's jaw, snapping his mouth shut. Hitler's sharp teeth easily tore through the intestines sticking out of his mouth, severing them from his body. Alucard then took aim at his extended arm that was still buried in the wall and fired, the bullet separating the arm from the body. Thrown off balance, Hitler stumbled. Alucard then fired a shot right between the Nazi King's eyes. Hitler went down, blood pouring from his forehead and severed arm.

"Looks like you're falling apart on me." Alucard taunted.

Hitler rose to his feet with a grin on his face, the flesh around the bullet wound in his head shifting around to fill in the damaged area. "That can easily be fixed."

Streams of blood shot out of the stump where his arm once was, heading over to the dismembered limb, reestablishing a connection and allowing the arm to reattach itself to the body. Chuckling, Hitler then scooped up his severed intestines and swallowed them whole.

Alucard was impressed. "So, you can't regenerate, but you can reattach pieces of your body. Well," his eyes ran up and down the muscular creature before him, "the body you're wearing at least."

Hitler just grinned, letting the taunt slide. "Oh, it's much more than that. I can add any amount of flesh to this body, even if it wasn't originally part of it. Anything I take in or consume can become a part of me. Behold."

His muscles began bulging, the veins clearly standing out. Suddenly, all those veins and arteries ripped through his skin and began flailing about like a bunch of strings blowing around in a mighty wind. They shot out, stabbing into the dead bodies. They pulled the bodies in, piling them up around him.

Alucard watched as all the piled up bodies seemed to melt together, forming a giant glob of flesh, which Hitler was buried under. The mountain of flesh began shifting and changing shape, taking a new form, very different from the one before. Intrigued, Alucard watched and waited to see what the Nazi King would shape himself into.

The creature that formed before him was nearly 20 feet tall and could no longer be called human. The lower body had changed the least, still having human legs, but curved claws poked out of the toes. From the waist up, he seemed to be a cross between a sumo-wrestler and a muscular body builder, if such a combination was possible. His right arm was the same as before, but the one on the left had been replaced with several long thick tentacles.

The head no longer looked like that of the major, but had taken on the look of Hitler's original head from when he was a human, mustache included, the only difference being the rows of shark-like teeth and blood red eyes.

In this new body, Hitler was hunched over due to what seemed to be a massive growth of shapeless flesh that was located on his back that was nearly as big as his entire body. It resembled a brain, or perhaps a severe case of elephantitis, and seemed to serve no purpose, and five long spikes protruded down his back, each one larger than the last from the top down.

"What the hell is that?" Alucard asked, not sure what to make of this new form.

"An experiment." Hitler replied, his voice sounding like his original human voice. "I can take any form I desire, so I'm having some fun."

"And that giant tumor on your back?"

Hitler laughed. "Fool. It's the remaining flesh that I didn't use to shape this form. I can use it in case I want to add any extra features, or if I need to repair any damage. The more flesh I store up, the more additions I can add to my body. And allow me to let you in on a little secret. My consumption of flesh is more than adding to my body. I also take in all the powers of those I devour. I think I'll add yours."

He lashed out with his tentacles. Alucard dodged them, watching as the ends pierced the ground. He fired at the monstrous Nazi King, his bullets tearing through flesh. Hitler hissed in pain as Alucard's holy rounds affected his evil body.

"It seems you take in more than their powers." He stated. "Your body is now mostly made up of the flesh of vampires and ghouls." He slammed a new magazine of holy rounds into his gun. "It seems you inherited their weaknesses as well. That's quite a flaw in your new power."

Hitler chuckled. "I can easily rectify that. This is just the tip of the iceberg for me. You can't defeat me, Alucard. I am the ultimate life form; the supreme being."

Alucard openly laughed. "Please! You're nothing but an insane freak with a god complex. You may be good with words and battle strategy, but when it comes down to it, you're just a madman. Aside from a select few of your remaining followers, you're the most despised person in history. You're said to be the second antichrist, the first being Napoleon. Congratulations, you're on the same pedestal as a midget with stomach cancer."

"Bastard!" Hitler roared.

His tentacles shot out. Alucard maneuvered around them, but one still managed to wrap around his ankle and work its way up his leg. Alucard took aim and blasted straight through the tentacle, freeing himself. Then he charged at the grotesque monster, firing holy rounds into him as he ran. Hitler swiped at him with his clawed hand, and Alucard went straight up, sticking to the ceiling as he grinned down at the Nazi King mockingly.

Hitler looked up at him, seething. From the giant mound of flesh on his back, a lump of it moved down his torso and into the tentacle that had been severed, regrowing the end that had been shot off. Next, two more larger lumps of flesh moved from the gathering on his back and into his shoulders. The two lumps burst from his shoulder blades to form large red leathery batwings.

' _Ah,'_  Alucard thought,  _'so that's what he meant by storing up on the flesh he consumes so he can use it later.'_

Putting his new wings to use, Hitler took to the air and joined Alucard on the ceiling. The Vampire King open fired on him. Hitler was too big to avoid the bullets and simply charged straight through the metal storm of holy rounds. He lashed out again, but Alucard dodged, and Hitler's clawed hand smashed through the rock ceiling.

Alucard kicked off the ceiling, grabbing one of the large spikes on Hitler's back and pulling him down with him. He landed on his feet while slamming Hitler down on the cold hard floor, grinning at the Nazi leader's crumbled form.

Snarling, Hitler climbed to his feet as his body shifted around to repair the damage. "Get that smirk off your face. I will not have an inferior being looking down on me!"

Alucard scoffed at that. "An inferior being? Are you still preaching that bullshit? All this nonsense of superiority on your part is really getting old. Do you even believe that rubbish you spout? If so, then your superiority complex has really screwed with your head." He grinned widely. "Actually, I heard that the reason you went mad was because you had syphilis. Were you a dirty boy while you were human?"

"Silence!" Hitler bellowed. "I am supreme! This world is mine! I will create a master race that shall rule this world with me as its leader!"

"Ah, right," Alucard chuckled, "that whole blond hair blue-eyed fetish of yours. Are you feeling frisky, Nazi King? I'll bet you really miss getting butt-fucked by the devil. Tell me, how did it feel to be his bitch?"

Hitler sneered at him. "You'll find out soon enough, once you're dead."

"Not by your hand. You're not man enough to defeat a real monster. You're just a big coward that took his own life out of fear of facing the consequences of your actions."

"No," Hitler argued back, "I swore that I would never live to see my Nazi army fall. I kept my word and refused to see it come to an end."

Alucard laughed loudly. "So you're saying that you were being honorable? That is complete and utter horseshit, and you know it. Your dumbass Nazis may believe that load of garbage, but anyone with half a brain can see the truth. When you realized that your so-called mighty army was going to lose the war, you were scared shitless. You knew that everyone would be coming for your sorry ass. You murdered six million Jews and five million other groups of people, not to mention the numerous counties you went to war with. If you ever got caught, you'd be royally fucked. So instead, you took the easy and cowardly way out. Face it, Adolf, you were just a total pussy that was good with words."

Hitler pointed an accusing clawed finger at him. "You know nothing, Vampire King. I was purifying this world. I was creating a superior German world while ridding it of the vermin that contaminated it. I knew that the Jews-"

"Don't try feeding me that B.S." Alucard interrupted. "Your genocide of the Jewish population was nothing more than prejudice on your part. And they were only the start. Your hatred spread far beyond the Jewish population. Soon it would have been against anyone who wasn't German, then anyone who wasn't German and a Nazi supporter. Eventually, it would have been against anyone who wasn't a German Nazi supporter with blue eyes and blond hair that shared your bloodline. And I wonder if you would have even stopped there."

"I will never stop!" Hitler declared. "This world is mine!"

He charged like a mad bull. As he approached the vampire, the large horns of an ox burst from his skull, and he had every intention of using them. Not caring about the new horns, Alucard ran towards him as well, firing all the while. Hitler snarled as the holy rounds tore through his grotesque form, but he refused to back down. The result was Hitler's horns burying deep into Alucard's chest and slamming him into the wall with a bloody splatter.

Keeping the No-Life King pinned to the wall, Hitler's tentacles wrapped around the vampire's body. As one curled around his neck, Alucard felt the texture of them change. They shifted from long smooth tentacles of flesh to the suction cupped ones of an octopus. Actually, if those spikes rimming the suction cups were any indication, they were the tentacles of a squid rather than an octopus.

The one around his neck tightened its grip, and Alucard's head was torn clean off his shoulders. Hitler laughed as he tossed the head aside, watching as it rolled across the ground.

"Yes! I am the supreme being!"

Alucard's body suddenly exploded into a swarm of bats, flying out of Hitler's tentacled grip. His severed head also melted into a group of bats and went to join the others as they reformed into the Vampire King.

"Question for you," the newly reformed Alucard asked mockingly, "you claim to be the supreme being, yet you also claim that Jews are lower than insects." His copper eyes danced with amusement as they settled on his enemy. "How, in your warped little mind, does that work with you having some Jewish ancestry?"

Hitler's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh, yes." Alucard taunted. "It's been talked about for quite a while now; that even as you bad mouthed the Jews that you had some Jewish in you, and that you hated it, which also fueled your hatred for them."

"Lies!" Hitler shouted.

"Furthermore," the vampire continued, "you also spoke badly against the mentally disabled and homosexuals. You certainly aren't right in the head, and didn't you pretty much admit to being Satan's whore?" He snickered. "You're quite the hypocrite, aren't you?" His eyes flashed violently. "I  _despise_  hypocrites!"

Hitler covered one ear with his only hand while his tentacles did their best to cover his other ear. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I will not hear these lies!" His eyes blazed with fury. "These are nothing but false rumors meant to bring me down. I am no Jew."

Alucard smirked. "Oh, then you admit to sucking dick while you were in Hell. Still a hypocrite."

Hitler bared his shark-like teeth. "Don't try and play mind games with me, vampire. I won't allow you to make false accusations against me. I am  _perfect_. I can only become greater." He grinned evilly. "And even if those rumors were true, my new body allows me to purge myself of any and all weaknesses. Behold my power."

A good chunk of the distorted mound of flesh on his back moved across his body and over to his head. His cheeks became bloated as the wad of flesh filled his mouth. With a loud groan, he spat out the large glob of flesh he had extracted from his body.

Alucard watched with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell was that about?"

Breathing heavily, the Nazi King took a few seconds to recover. "You said it yourself. By building my body out of the carcasses of the vampires and ghouls I consumed I gained their powers, but I also inherited their weaknesses. But no longer." He motioned towards the wad of flesh he had spat out. "I've removed all those weaknesses from my body, including any Jewish ancestry I may have had if those rumors were true. As for any bad qualities I may have gained from having a body made of vampires, aversion to sunlight, silver, holy items, I no longer have them." A cocky grin appeared on his face. "You'll find that your holy rounds will no longer have any affect on me. I am now truly unstoppable."

So, he no longer had any weaknesses, did he? Alucard decided to put Hitler's claim to the test, firing a bullet into the Nazi leader's forehead. Hitler just laughed as the bullet was forced out, the hole in his head from the shot filling up with the spar flesh he had stored up. He seemed to have decided to make a change as the Nazi symbol appeared as a scar on his forehead where he had been shot.

Hitler laughed. "You see. I am truly unstoppable. I can consume the bodies and powers of anyone, and then expel any weaknesses they may have had, leaving me with only their strengths, and even more flesh to advance my body further should I choose."

He made a change to his body again. His stomach seemed to rip open in a horizontal gash. The gash then changed from a wound to what seemed to be a large mouth with teeth that looked like they belonged to a T-Rex. He now had a giant mouth full of razor sharp teeth in his gut, allowing him to swallow a man whole if he chose.

Licking his lips, Hitler stared at Alucard hungrily. "I think I'll consume you next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hitler has now ridden himself of all his weaknesses. I hope I accurately described the way his body works. Think of it like a combination of Naraku from "Inuyasha" and Tenzen from "Basilisk". Now he's intent on devouring Alucard. Now, before I go, I would just like to once again say that I do not share the views and opinions brought up in this story. I am not racist. It doesn't matter to me what someone's religion, sexual preference, or whatever is. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. It wasn't my intention. I was only trying to keep everyone in character. I'll have the next chapter out soon.)


	14. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok, when we last left off, Hitler ridded himself of any and all weaknesses of his new body; well, the body he's inside. One of my reviewers provided a good description of Hitler's current form that I should have thought up. They said he's like the thing on steroids. That's the Thing from "The Thing" not the Thing from "Fantastic 4". I actually got mixed up between the two in a conversation a few years ago when I was discussing suitable opponents for Superman. Ah, but you don't want to hear about that. You want to read my extra long chapter. Well, enjoy it. You may not understand the chapter title at first, but you will towards the middle.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 13: Karma**

Hitler charged towards the Vampire King, the giant second mouth in his stomach opened wide. Alucard jumped back, narrowly avoiding getting chomped down by the Nazi leader's jaws. When Hitler swiped at him, Alucard jumped up and over his head. Hitler didn't even bother turning around to face him. Instead, he changed again, and a long spike covered tail burst from his rear end and wrapped around Alucard's leg, pulling him back.

Whirling around, Hitler's second mouth opened wide as his tail attempted to shove the vampire inside. Alucard placed one foot against the lower jaw and held the top one open with his hand, preventing the Nazi King from biting down. His other hand came up, sticking his gun into the giant mouth and firing. Ignoring the pain, Hitler just laughed at the futile attempts to stop him.

"Don't bother." He told him arrogantly, speaking from the mouth on his head while Alucard continued to hold open the much larger one in his stomach. "I told you that your holy rounds will no longer affect me. It's as if you were using normal bullets, and we both know how useless they are against vampires, even my artificially created ones." His eyes darted over to the wad of flesh he had expelled from his body earlier. "Any weaknesses I may have had now rest in a pile over there. I can only get stronger. And once I consume you, I will gain all your powers and all your lives. I also have the true regenerative powers of a real vampire that this body fails to provide and won't need to worry about wasting flesh to repair any damage I may receive."

Alucard grinned. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

His body dissolved into a mist, slipping right out of Hitler's grasp. He solidified a distance away and slapped a fresh magazine into his gun.

"More holy rounds?" Hitler asked mockingly. "They'll be just as useless as the others."

Alucard ignored the remark. "You know, no matter how powerful you become, it still won't change what you really are. Underneath all that nonsense you preach and all that power you have, you're just a child throwing a fit."

"What are you talking about?"

The vampire chuckled. "Everyone knows how you weren't accepted into art school. You failed your exam and the Jews wouldn't let you in, so you decided to wipe them all out. You were noting but a whiny little bitch having a tantrum all this time."

He smirked at the angry look on the Nazi leader's face. He may have expelled any physical weaknesses from his body, but his ego was something he could never rid himself of, and Alucard had been exploiting that weakness as much as he could, and enjoying every minute of it.

Raising his gun, he took aim, but Hitler merely scoffed at the weapon. "You're just wasting whatever bullets you have left. They can't harm me."

Before Alucard could reply, the sound of an automatic door opening was heard. "How about this!"

The deafening boom of Seras' harkonnen was heard and Hitler was blasted off his feet. Alucard grinned as his fledgling entered the room, followed immediately by Integra.

"Nice to see you're still in one piece." Alucard joked.

Hitler climbed to his feet, a grin plastered on his face. " _Guten Tag, mein Fräulein._  So nice to officially meet you."

The Hellsing leader's eyes locked on the monstrous form of the Nazi King. "What in God's name is that?"

Alucard chuckled. "Nothing in God's name, that's for sure."

Hitler didn't take this as an insult. "I'm inclined to agree with him. I am a god in my own right."

The arrogant remark was a dead give away for Integra. "Adolf Hitler." She spat the name. "So you're out your coffin, I see."

Seras looked from Integra, to Alucard, to Hitler, and back again. "Um, what are you talking about? What is that… thing?"

"That, Police Girl, is Hitler reborn." Alucard told her. "Actually, it's more like a body suit he's wearing. The Nazi scumbag has been resurrected as a parasite that can invade the bodies of others, and then shape them into any form he wants."

"A parasite." Integra repeated. "How appropriate for him."

Alucard chuckled. "It's actually more complicated than that. Apparently, he can add onto the body he's controlling by consuming others."

"Not just things of flesh and blood." Hitler informed him. "But  _anything_  I consume. Observe."

The large mouth in his stomach opened and several reddish-black tentacles with claws hands at the ends snaked out. They began grabbing the weapons that had been dropped by the ghouls and vampires Alucard had taken out earlier. Hitler swallowed them whole as the black tentacles pulled the weapons into his giant mouth.

When the last of the weapons were consumed, Hitler made his transformation. Blades burst from the ends of the tentacles where his left arm should have been, as seven scorpion tails with metal stingers grew across his back just above the top spike. The blades of an axe grew out of either side at the end of his spikey tail protruding from his rear while the teeth in his second mouth became coated in metal.

Hitler grinned at the stunned look on Integra and Seras' face and the interested one on Alucard's. "I told you, I can add anything I consume onto my body and shape it however I see fit, even if what I consume is metal." He waved his tentacles, showing off the blades at the ends. "And allow me let you in on a little secret. The weapons that my men were wielding were blessed, meaning that I now have holy weapons at my disposal to use against you. Including these."

Rips appeared on his chest above his second mouth. Alucard had only a moment to see the barrels of guns inside the gashes before he was fired upon with holy rounds. The bullets tore through his body and the Vampire King fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Master!" Seras shouted as he went down.

Hitler turned to her, lust shining in his eyes. "Would you like some too, my dear?" He licked his lips. "Or would you prefer something else? It's no secret that I have a thing for blonds, and your eyes were blue before they turned red, or so I'm told."

Seras took a step back in complete disgust, but she still looked ready to fight.

"Stay back, Seras." Alucard rose to his feet, his eyes shining with excitement. "You just focus on protecting our master. This one is mine."

Hitler snickered. "On your feet already? Excellent. I can't wait until that power belongs to me."

His only arm began to change. All the meat and muscle in it seemed to be sucked into his torso, leaving only a bone-thin stick-like limb. His fingers grew three times as long, as did the claws at the end of each. Then, from the wrist to the elbow, a giant metal sickle, almost half the size of his entire body, grew out of his arm, affectively turning the thin limb into a scythe with a giant blade. But the importance of at least one arm was not lost to him, and a new one grew out beneath the scythe-like limb, this time supporting metal claws.

"Come for me, Vampire King!" Hitler shouted.

Alucard accepted the challenge and rushed towards him, firing all the while. Hitler returned fire, having plenty of metal to spar for bullets after having consumed so much. When they were right in front of each other, Hitler swung his new scythe limb. Alucard jumped up, missing the blade, but Hitler's metal-tipped scorpion tails came stabbing down, two hitting Alucard's shoulders and one stabbing straight through his skull.

"Did I mention," Hilter mocked, "that the weapons I consumed were also coated in silver; another favorite for vampires."

Alucard suddenly kicked upward, his foot colliding with Hitler's chin. There was a nasty crack as Hitler's jaw was broken, making the vampire grin. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

Immediately, Alucard felt the blessed blades at the end of Hitler's tentacles stab into him from behind.

"If anyone knows what true pain is, it's me." Hitler told him. "Don't forget, I've been to Hell!"

He flung the vampire across the room. Alucard slammed into the wall with bone-crushing force. With a flick of his tail, the axe-head at the end flew towards the vampire to decapitate him. Alucard jumped up and the axe blade slammed into the wall. Up in the air, Alucard used Hitler as a steppingstone to jump higher, dodging the five scorpion tails that shot out to sting him.

Turning up towards him, the large mouth in Hitler's stomach opened and the black tentacles shot out. Alucard felt the clawed hands at the ends grab at him and pull him back. Keeping hold, the tentacles pulled him into the giant gapping mouth.

Hitler chomped down, and the large fangs bit into Alucard's gut. Blood sprayed from the impaled wounds and from the vampire's mouth. Hitler's second mouth opened again, pulling Alucard in further. This time when he bit down, one of his fangs pierced Alucard's face and burst through the back of his skull. A third chomp and Alucard was pulled the rest of the way into Hitler's mouth and devoured.

The Nazi leader roared triumphantly, his booming laughter echoing throughout the room. "Yes, I've done it! I've beaten the might Alucard! Now his powers are mine! I am truly invincible now! No one can defeat me! No one!" Grinning like the madman he was, he turned to the two women. "How do you like that? Your precious Alucard has finally been defeated."

Seras' eyes were as wide as saucers. "No… it can't be… Master…"

Hitler sneered at her. "He's dead, my lovely. Your beloved master has fallen."

It was wrong for him to provoke her. Tears of blood began running down her cheeks as a black aura emerged from her body. "Master… he can't be… he can't be…" She looked up at Hitler with glowing red eyes filled with untamed fury. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The bloodlust consumed her and she charged at the Nazi leader. Hitler blinked and she had suddenly gone from across the room to right in front of him. Jumping up, she took a swing at him, her arm dissolving into a black and red shadow type matter and smashing into his face. The entire left side of his cheek was torn away from the blow, exposing his rows of shark-like teeth. She kicked out, her foot striking his head and hitting his right horn, breaking off half of it.

The guns in the gashes of Hitler's chest began firing, and Seras was filled with holy rounds. The bullets knocked her back and Hitler immediately lashed out with his tentacles. The blessed blades at the ends stabbed into Seras and pinned her to the wall.

"That was a bold move, girl." He growled at her. "I'm going to have to teach you to respect your betters."

Seras snarled at him, but the blades kept her effectively pinned. And since they were blessed, she couldn't faze through them. So she did the next best thing; she moved forward, letting the blades cut deeper into her body, but allowing her to move closer to the Nazi leader.

Hitler's eyes widened in surprise as the young vampire urged herself closer to him, even though it meant walking further into the blades. She had already reached his tentacles, he could feel them slipping through her body, and yet she was still pressing onward. With an irritated growl, he pulled his blades out of the wall and stabbed her again, this time through her back.

The blades burst through Seras' chest passed the tentacles and wrapped around her in a shoelace pattern. This made it impossible for her to progress further or even to retreat backwards, but it didn't stop her. She swiped at him violently until two more blades pierced her hands, pinning them to the wall. But Seras continued fighting as she snarled and bit at the air.

Hitler grinned. "You're spirited. I like that. You'll be able to keep me entertained for a long time. Oh, yes, I'm going to have fun with you."

A gunshot rang out, striking Hitler right through the neck. "Take your filthy hands off her, you Nazi scum." Integra growled, having been the one to fire.

Hitler just chuckled. "I'm not touching her with my hands,  _mein Fräulein_. These are my tentacles.  _Here_  is my hand."

His arm shot out, grabbing Integra and slamming her against the wall. His scythe limb reached out towards her and pressed the blade against her throat. With an evil snicker, his neck stretched like the body of a snake over to the Hellsing leader while his body stayed over by Seras.

Integra narrowed her eyes as he brought his face right up to hers. "Get your ugly mug away from me."

Hitler laughed. "You really amuse me,  _mein Fräulein_. I think I'll break you slowly." A long, forked, lizard-like tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along Integra's cheek. "I'll take much pleasure out of you. You even have the blue eyes and blond hair I'm so fond of." His eyes ran over her hair. "Well, you're hair is really more of a sandy or dirty blond color, but I can live with that."

"Glad I meet your approval," she remarked sarcastically.

His hungry lustful gaze locked on her. "You're so strong-willed. I wonder what will break first, your body or your mind."

Integra just glared at him before speaking in a firm clear voice. "Alucard, don't you think you've fooled around long enough?"

Hitler blinked, clearly surprised. "What? Alucard?" He laughed at that. "Has the fear addled your brain,  _Fräulein_? Your pet vampire is already dead and rotting in Hell. It's his turn to be the devil's bitch. You saw me devour him right in front of you. His body has become a part of me, and his powers are now mine to command."

"Really?" Her gaze traveled over his face, from his broken horn to his shredded cheek. "Then why haven't you regenerated?"

The Nazi King chuckled, but his laughter soon died down and the smile slowly faded from his face as her words sunk in.

The FREAK vampires and ghouls he had consumed weren't true vampire, so they couldn't regenerate, and neither could he since his body was made up of them. That was why he had been using his stored up flesh to repair the damage to his body. But after consuming Alucard, he should have gained the ability to regenerate, and the injuries Seras had dealt him should have healed on their own. So why hadn't they?"

Integra smirked when she saw that she had successfully shaken his confidence. "Obey my order!" she shouted. "Unlock ability restrictions down to Level Zero! Annihilate this monster!"

Irritation flashed across Hitler's face. "I already told you, your pet vampire has been…"

His voiced trailed off as a trail of blood seeped from his mouth. Grunting in pain, he stumbled back, releasing Integra. His hold on Seras lessened and she was able to tear one of her arms free and slice through the tentacles running through her body, ripping them out and tossing them to the ground.

Hitler groaned in agony as the mound of flesh on his back pulsed. It began to rise in a section, as if something was inside trying to dig its way out. His back ripped open in a shower of blood, and Alucard flew out of Hitler's body.

He rose up into the air, arms extended, his body surrounded by an unholy black aura. The pentagrams on the backs of his gloves were glowing red and producing a large hologram of the ancient ruins in the air.

"Order received, my master. Approval confirmed. Releasing ability restrictions on Levels Three… Two… One… ZERO!"

His body exploded into darkness. Blackness filled the room, consuming everything. Hitler's eyes widened as he was surrounded by a gathering of horrific things. Thousands upon thousands of red eyes floated around, each one locked on the Nazi King, as an evil black aura fell over the room.

But this was no ordinary aura. Inside this blade aura seemed to exist another realm, as if the aura was actually a doorway to another dimension. Within this dimension was a wasteland bathed in red light. And marching across it was an entire blood covered zombie-like army. Countless individuals, not all of them human, were poised and ready for battle.

These were all of Alucard's familiars, the millions of individuals that he had fed off of throughout his un-life, all a part of him, all bent to serve his will, all with their strength and power at his disposal. All these people, all these familiars, all these lives, all within this world inside this black aura. And in the center of it all, from where the aura was originating from, the Vampire King stood on a mountain of bloody skulls.

He wasn't the same as before. His red leather clothes had become the black and silver armor of a knight with a cape that was night sky black on the outside and blood red on the inside blowing around in a non-existent wind. His hair, longer and more wild, hung down around his pale features, and a beard grazed his face, covering his lips that were upturned the slightest bit in the ghost of a smile.

This was Alucard, the Vampire King, at his most powerful. Once more, he had appeared as Prince Vladislaus Dragulia the third, Vlad the Impaler, Count Dracula, the undead No-Life King of all vampires.

But while he was now at his most powerful, he was also at his most vulnerable. It was true what he had told Luke Valentine, there was no such thing as an immortal. Although being a vampire was as close as one could get, especially in his case. The truth of the matter was that he had over three million lives to spare. All the lives he had taken in from those he fed upon. Should he be dealt a lethal blow that would kill even him, such as the piercing of his heart, it was one of his many lives that was lost, not his own.

All those that he fed upon became his familiars as he absorbed their souls. His familiars were a part of him, so their lives were his own as well, and he could always gain more. The only way to truly finish him off once and for all was to kill all his lives until only his own remained, and then to destroy him.

Except for now. Right now, all his lives were outside of his body, leaving him with only his own. Father Anderson had come close to finishing him off for good under these conditions, but, in the end, he had failed. The only one that had ever truly bested him was still those four brave men Quincey Morris, Jonathan Harker, and Arthur Holmwood, led by the great Abraham Van Helsing, the direct ancestor of Integra.

All at once, the multi-dimensional black aura was sucked back into Alucard's body, and he became a formless mass of darkness. Millions of red eyes and countless faces swam around in the black mass, and a cruel chuckle echoed throughout the room.

The amorphous black mass reformed into a humanoid shape, and Alucard reappeared. He had taken on a new form where he was clad in a maroon red jumpsuit with his black hair falling down past his waist. His facial features were different as well, his beard disappearing, and his mustache becoming larger and thicker while his face took on his identity as Vlad Ţepeş, the face that Incognito had caught a glimpse of for a brief moment when he was struck down. Rather than attacking with his entire army, he had pulled his power back inward so he could fight Hitler one-on-one with the strength of his army.

"Master!" Seras cried happily.

Integra merely let a content smile graze her face. "Must you be so dramatic?"

Alucard just chuckled. "I thought I'd show this freak what the power of a real monster looks like."

Hitler hissed his disapproval and shifted his flesh around to close the hole in his back while his severed tentacles reattached the ones Seras had cut off. "You've got a lot of nerve. I'll teach you to toy with me."

Alucard's blood red eyes shined excitedly, his grin wider than ever. "Still caught up in your delusion." He ran his tongue over his fangs intimidatingly. "Tell me something, Nazi King, do you know what karma is?"

Hitler blinked at the unexpected question. "Of course I do." He growled impatiently. "It's that bullshit idealistic belief that what goes around comes around. Good things happen to good people and bad things happen to bad people." He scoffed at the thought. "It's a ridiculous superstitious belief that lesser beings cling to so they can feel better about themselves."

Alucard laughed. "Yes, that is the fantasy version of it, but I'm talking about  _real_  karma. Real karma is simply part of the theory of probability. You see, Adolf, if you go around screwing with everyone you come across, sooner or later you're going to meet someone that you never should have fucked with." His grin widened. "You've screwed with the lives of over 11 million people. And I'm the  _last_  person you should have pissed off!"

His body dissolved into darkness, speeding across the room and reforming in front of Hitler. He had once again changed forms, now appearing more demonic with paper white skin, no facial hair, and dressed in a black leather straightjacket. The Nazi leader's eyes widened in surprise, both at the vampire's sudden appearance and his new features. He recovered quickly and his second mouth opened. The black tentacles shot out and reached for Alucard.

Part of Alucard's body dissolved into shadows and reached for Hitler, taking the shape of hands to lock with the one's at the ends of Hitler's tentacles. The Nazi King struggled, but was unable to overpower the vampire. With an angry snarl, he threw a punch, and Alucard's own actual arm caught the giant fist. Hitler then swung his scythe limb, and a Hell Hound burst from Hitler's back, chomping onto the blade. Hitler pulled free and looked at his scythe, a large bite having been taken out of it. Growling, he shifted more metal through his body to fill in the bite on his blade.

Alucard pushed forward, and Hitler quickly took to the air, flapping his large wings. Alucard was instantly up there with him, moving faster than even Hitler could see, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Alucard stabbed forward with his hand, shoving it into Hitler's open mouth and causing it to burst out the back of his head.

As Hitler groaned in agony, one of his scorpion tails shot down to stab Alucard. An undead arm burst from the vampire's shoulder and caught it. With a flick of the wrist, the zombie hand broke the tail, earning another painful wail from Hitler. More arms burst from his chest and reached for Hitler's wings, shredding the leathery skin.

With Hitler unable to remain airborne, Alucard brought them down, slamming the Nazi leader into the stone floor hard enough to crack it. He jumped back and watched as Hitler struggled to his feet, his body shifting around to repair the damage.

Bullets began firing from Hitler's chest at the vampire. Alucard's body fell apart into a flood of darkness that seemed to be several monstrous creatures melted together. This black mass flew at Hitler, who jumped up over it, allowing Alucard to pass by beneath him.

Looking down into the black mass, he saw the vampire's sneering face in it. Furious, he swung his tail with the axe at the end, aiming for Alucard's face. But a tendril of darkness shot out of the black mass and grabbed the tail. As the mass formed into Alucard once more, the tendril becoming his arm, his hand gripping Hitler's tail. He squeezed tightly, crushing the tail in his powerful grip.

Hitler snarled in pain and anger, but Alucard didn't give him a chance to recover. He charged at him and delivered a roundhouse kick to Hitler's second mouth, the blow breaking several of his long sharp teeth.

"Vampire bastard!" Hitler roared.

A dozen metal threads, the same kind that Walter was so fond of in battle, grew from the build up of flesh on Hitler's back and flew at the vampire. Alucard jumped up high, but the threads followed and wrapped around him.

"I have you now!" Hitler declared, making the threads pull tighter.

Even as the wires cut into his skin, Alucard just laughed. "Now you're just being a copycat."

Hitler growled and pulled the threads tighter. Alucard's body was cut to ribbons. It instantly melted into a river of blood, and several tendrils shot at the Nazi leader, impaling him.

As the tendrils pulled back and Alucard reformed once more, he gave Hitler his traditional trademark evil grin. "Is this really all the power a man who fancies himself as a god can muster? I'm truly disappointed! Where's all that great and terrible godly power you kept boasting about? Come on, Nazi King, show me what you're made of! Come on, hurry up! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

As the numerous wounds on Hitler's body closed up, his original mouth stretched open and six chains with metal hooks at the ends shot out. Alucard snatched them out of the air before they could hook into him. He gave them a tug, and Hitler stumbled forward, falling to his knees.

Looking up at the vampire, Hitler lashed out with his tentacles, the blades at the end impaling Alucard and pinning him to the wall. Chuckling, Hitler sucked up the chains and got to his feet. "Not even you at your most powerful can faze through my blessed blades."

Alucard snickered. "Who needs to faze?" he asked mockingly.

Placing his hands against the wall, his fingers digging into the stone, he began crawling up the wall. The blades tore straight through his body until he was free of them. His shredded body healed itself and he pushed himself off the wall at Hitler.

Raising his fist, all the muscle in his body seemed to move into his arm. He slammed his bloated fist into Hitler's jaw, knocking him off his feet. And before he even hit the ground, Alucard grabbed him by the tail and began swinging him around.

"Ready to go for a ride?"

Letting go, he watched Hitler fly through the air and skid across the ground. He transformed into Baskerville, his favorite Hell Hound, and pounced, knocking Hitler back down just as he started to get up.

As Baskerville snarled, baring his teeth, Hitler's wings came up, the ends piercing into the Hell Hound's sides and throwing the beast off him. Baskerville hit the wall and melted into the vampire once more. He had his guns in his hands now, and he open fired, filling Hitler with hot lead.

When Alucard ceased fire, he sneered at the Nazi leader. "I'm still waiting for that unstoppable power you claim to have."

Hitler's eyes flashed with unsuppressed fury. "Stop this, vampire!"

His tentacles shot out, the blades poised to strike. But they weren't heading for Alucard. Instead, they went for Integra.

Seras was immediately there to defend her. Raising her harkonnen, she fired. The large bullet sped through the air and struck Hitler square in the face. The hit blew his head in two, splitting it right down the middle from the top down to his chin. Seras charged forward and jumped up, slamming her elbow into Hitler's chest just above his second mouth. The force of the blow sent him flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

"Well done, Police Girl!" Alucard commented.

Jumping through the air, he landed on Hitler's shoulders. The two halves of the Nazi leader's head were already coming back together. Alucard grabbed both halves and tore them apart even more than before.

Releasing one, he raised his hand in the air. Red eyes sprouted all over his arm, starting just above his elbow and appearing more and more further towards his wrist. In the palm of his hand, a single eye appeared. The eyeball bulged out, coming out of its socket and resting in his hand. Then it began growing and changing shape, and when it was finished, Alucard now held a small human fetus. Only this fetus clearly had what appeared to be cat ears on its little head.

"Eat this!" he bellowed.

Punching down the opening the two halves in Hitler's head left, Alucard shoved his entire arm down the Nazi leader's throat nearly past his shoulder. When he pulled his arm free, the fetus was no longer in his hand.

Jumping off Hitler's shoulders, he landed over by Seras and Integra. With his gun suddenly in his hand, he whirled around to face Hitler, taking aim with his arms in his traditional cross pattern. The two halves of Hitler's head had just come back together, and he was getting to his feet. Alucard ignored this and focused on his target, knowing exactly where to shoot.

The shot rang out and the bullet flew through the air, striking Hitler in the chest. Inside his body, the bullet hit the fetus that Alucard had stuck inside him, blowing it apart.

Gun smoking, Alucard slowly lowered his arms, a satisfied grin on his face. Hitler got the rest of the way to his feet and glared at the vampire. "Don't you give me that look, you insect. This battle is just beginning."

Alucard chuckled. "Wrong again, Nazi King. This battle is finished." He raised his hand, one long finger pointing at Hitler's chest. "And so are you."

Hitler looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

He looked down where Alucard was pointing. The bullet wound was still there, the flesh around the area shifting around in a useless attempt to seal up the wound. In fact, the bullet hole seemed to be getting bigger as the flesh around it disappeared, fading away into nothing. And the vanishing flesh was spreading at a faster rate.

Hitler's only hand came up and grasped the fading area. "No, what is this? What have you done to me?"

The Vampire King laughed. "I just returned something that belongs to you. Or someone, to be more precise. You called him Warrant Officer Schrödinger."

Hitler's eyes widened and he looked at Alucard in disbelief. "Schrödinger?"

"A being that only exists as long as he is self aware. You said that anything you consume becomes a part of you. By becoming part of your body, he can no longer be self aware, so he ceases to exist." His grin widened and his eyes shined excitedly. "And by extension, so do you!"

"NO!" Hitler bellowed as he clawed at his chest. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THIS JUST CAN'T BE!"

More and more of his body was disappearing. He tried to distinguish which part of him was Schrödinger so he could expel it, but when Schrödinger's flesh had become part of his body, it had caused a chain reaction that spread to the rest of him. Even his real actual body that was residing inside this one was disappearing with the one he was wearing.

He collapsed as most of his middle torso vanished and his upper half became detached from his bottom half, both parts still continuing to disappear. He couldn't stop it. He only had one choice left if he wanted to avoid fading away forever.

Gathering what was left of his real body. Preserving as much as he could, he began separating himself from the body he was possessing. He would have even less of a body than he did coming out of his coffin, but it was the only option left for him.

The head on the vanishing body burst open and Hitler's real body spilled out. A lot of himself had been lost, making him no bigger than a premature newborn infant. He struggled to free himself from the vanishing body he was being forced to abandon. The disappearing was happening faster now, and he was forced to tear off one of his arms and half a leg as well before he was finally completely free from the threat of fading away into nothing.

Moving was hard with an entire leg and half an arm missing, and Hitler had to drag himself by his only arm across the floor since his remaining leg was still completely useless from underdevelopment. Yet he moved quite fast for a mass gathering of organs arranged to form a crippled infant-like body. He scurried across the floor, leaving a trail of blood and black slim behind as he made his way towards the exit that the major and him were originally supposed to sneak through before Alucard had stopped them.

A foot suddenly stomped down in his path, cutting off his escape, and Hitler looked up into the sneering face of Alucard. He quickly changed directions, heading instead for the still open mechanical door that Seras and Integra had come through.

Another foot came down to block his path. This time when Hitler looked up, he saw Seras glaring down at him in disgust. He began searching around desperately for an escape route, finally spotting a small air vent hidden in the corner of the room, and he immediately went for it, moving as fast as his incomplete body could go.

A third foot came down in front of him. Hitler froze, knowing who it belonged to. Slowly, he raised his deformed grotesque head to see Integra looking down at him with a cigar in between her smirking lips and a gun in her hand.

" _Guten Tag, Herr Hitler,_ " she mocked in his native language as she pointed the gun at his little body, " _und auf Wiedersehen._ "

A gunshot echoed throughout the room, and Hitler was reduced to a mere blood splatter on the cold stone floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Phew, that was a long one. Did everyone enjoy the battle? I know I enjoyed writing it. Hitler, the major, and Millennium have been defeated, and it certainly took long enough. And for those of you that don't know what Integra said to Hitler at the end there, it was in German, and translates to "Good day, Mr. Hitler, and goodbye", or something along those lines. The next chapter will be here quickly, so I hope you'll be here for it. Don't forget to leave me a review on this epic battle.)


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Wow, no reviews. I was hoping for some feedback after the final battle. And I was all excited to post the final chapter to a bunch of fans. Just kidding, it's only been a day, less actually. All the same, here's the last chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Epilogue**

They say that fire purifies. Some people believed that Purgatory itself was actually filled with fire to burn away all the evil in a person's heart before they could enter Heaven. But whether there was any truth to fire's purification qualities or if it was mere superstition, one thing was for sure, it was good for burning away all traces of evidence.

Which is why that after putting and end to Hitler and Millennium once and for all, the three remaining members of the Hellsing Organization burned the secret Nazi base to the ground. They made sure that there was nothing left of the place, or of anything in it other than a big pile of ashes.

That was six months ago. Ever since then, the fugitives known as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Police Officer Seras Victoria, and the mysterious man known only as Alucard had seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. Many law enforcement officers thought they were dead. Others thought they had fled the country, and a few believed that they were still around, merely lying low as they planned for their next terrorist attack.

Over the past few months, a few calls had been made to the local authorities, stating that there had been sightings of individuals that resembled the fugitives, but all leads came to dead ends. Aside from these few reported sightings, there wasn't a trace of any members from the Hellsing Organization.

It was on a seemingly normal day when another one of these calls came in. Three people said to resemble the Hellsing fugitives were spotted out in the open. Currently, a woman with tan skin and long dirty blond hair was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigar. Behind her stood a man in a red leather trench coat and a shorter blond woman wearing a dark red uniform. All three simply kept to themselves, minding their own business, yet the sighting had still been called in.

As protocol, an officer had been sent to investigate the sighting, though authorities were skeptical. It was highly unlikely that known terrorists would simply be lounging around in public, but it still needed to be looked into.

Rounding the corner, the cop car drove up to the suspects. None of them showed the slightest hint of concern at the approaching officer.

Removing her cigar from her mouth, the older woman blew out a puff of smoke in the air. "Alucard." She said almost lazily.

A grin crept up the man's face, exposing his shark-like teeth. As the cop car rode by, the man's copper eyes began glowing red. The cop car slowly came to a stop as the compulsion took hold.

A few seconds passed where the cop simply stared at the three of them until the older of the two women finally asked, "Is there a problem, officer?"

The cop blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. "Oh, um… no, no problem. I just…" He stared at them for a few seconds longer, unable to remember why he had been looking at them in the first place. "No, it's nothing." He gave them one last glance. "Um, are you folks ok?"

The older woman was silent a moment, seeming to really consider his question, before a content smile crept up her face. "Yes," she said truthfully, "everything is fine."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: My "Hellsing" story has come to an end. And it surpassed my previous one too. And if anyone is wondering if Alucard turned Integra into a vampire, the answer is no, and she would never allow it anyway. Both Hellsing and Millennium are finished, but all is right in the world, for now anyway. So, I hope everyone enjoyed my story. The next one I intend to write will be an "Afro Samurai" fic. It's a shame there aren't more stories for it; I thought it was a good under-appreciated anime. Anyway, I'll be doing one for it, so look forward to that. Here's your last chance to review. It's very simple, just type a little message down below and hit the Comment button. Thank you.)


End file.
